Dear diary Teil 1
by Zottelchen
Summary: 24 Jahre nach der Rückkehr zur Erde erzählen Sabrinas Eltern ihre Geschichte von der Voyager damals.


DEAR DIARY...

1. Teil

_Kapitel 1_

Sabrina lag faul in einer Hängematte im Garten und langweilte sich. Was sollte sie auch schon tun? Ihre Eltern waren den ganzen Tag unterwegs und ihre beste Freundin war für eine Woche in der Marskolonie um dort ihre Verwandten zu besuchen.

In die Stadt konnte sie auch nicht gehen, da die Transportereinheit im Haus defekt war und sie zu Fuß einen Tag gebraucht hätte, um in die nächste Stadt zu kommen.

„Man, ist das langweilig!"maulte sie vor sich hin und pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Gelangweilt betrachtete sie ihre Umgebung, bestimmt schon zum hundertsten Male. Den großen Garten mit vielen Blumen und Bäumen und das Haus, in dem sie nun schon seit 6 Jahren zu Hause war. Ihr Blick blieb am Dach hängen und ihre Lippen formten auf einmal ein Lächeln.

„Na klar, ich kann doch mal den Dachboden durchstöbern!"rief sie und sprang aus den Hängematte. Voller Vorfreude auf die Schätze, die sie dort finden würde, eilte sie ins Haus und gelangte über eine kleine Treppe auf den Dachboden.

„Puh, ist das hier alles schmutzig."fluchte sie und wich einem großen Spinnennetz aus, das mitten im Weg hing. Ihre Eltern hatten hier ihre ganzen Erinnerungsstücke gelagert. Sabrina ging zuerst auf einen Schrank zu um dessen Inhalt zu untersuchen. Als sie die eine Tür öffnete, kam ihr zuerst eine große Puppe entgegen.

„Huch! Flotter, was machst Du denn hier?"fragte Sabrina die Puppe überrascht. Flotter grinste sie nur an. Vorsichtig legte Sabrina ihn zur Seite und öffnete dann die zweite Tür. Etwas Staub rieselte auf sie herab und brachte sie zum Niesen.

Und dann sah sie das Hochzeitskleid ihrer Mutter im Schrank hängen. Vorsichtig nahm sie es heraus und hielt es sich an. „Wahnsinn! Das ist ja eine schönes Kleid!"Völlig verzückt trat sie vor den großen Spiegel, der sich in der Schranktür befand und wirbelte, als wenn sie tanzte, mit dem Kleid etwas herum. Bei meiner Hochzeit möchte ich auch so ein schönes Kleid tragen träumte sie vor sich hin und hing das Kleid dann wieder in den Schrank zurück. In einem Fach daneben lagen einige Kleidungsstücke zusammengefaltet übereinander. Sabrina nahm das Oberste herunter und entfaltet es. Es war ein kleines Kleid, das ihre Mutter anscheinend getragen hatte, als sie in Sabrinas Alter war. Es war oliv und als Sabrina das nächste Kleidungsstück rausholte, fand sie die dazugehörige blaue Bluse.

Ohne lange zu fackeln zog sie ihre Sachen aus und probierte die gefundenen Sachen an. Zu ihrer Freude stellte sie fest, daß sie ihr wie angegossen paßten.

„Klasse, damit werde ich Mom nachher überraschen."freute sie sich und beschloß dann, woanders weiter zu stöbern. Als nächstes fand sie eine kleine Truhe und öffnete sie. Zum Vorschein kamen einige kleine, altmodische Bücher, die jedes für sich mit einem kleinen Schloß gesichert waren. Sabrina nahm eins vorsichtig in die Hand und probierte es zu öffnen. Doch sie hatte kein Glück.

„Na, was hast Du denn da gefunden?"erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sabrina wirbelte herum und ließ vor Schreck fast das Buch fallen.

„Mom!" rief sie fröhlich und lief ihrer Mutter in die Arme. Diese drückte sie fest an sich und gab ihr einen Kuß. „Mom, was machst Du denn hier?"fragte Sabrina. „Ich dachte, Du und Pops wärt den ganzen Tag weg."

„Das dachten wir auch, aber Miral's Sohn ist krank geworden und da mußten wir unseren Besuch auf eine anderes mal verschieben."

„Oh, das tut mir leid, was hat Patty denn?"

„Ich glaube, der Doctor hatte wohl einen Virus entdeckt, der Patty zu schaffen macht. Aber mach Dir keine Sorgen, unser Doc hat bis jetzt alle wieder hin bekommen."

„Das ist gut."meinte Sabrina beruhigt. „Wo ist Pop?"fragte sie als nächstes.

„Unten, er wollte noch schnell mit Deiner Patentante etwas besprechen."

„Tante Kathryn? Wann besuchen sie und Chakotay uns mal wieder, ich habe sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Ich glaube, darum geht es wohl gerade. Er wollte die beiden wohl zum Essen einladen."sagte Sabrinas Mutter lächelnd.

„Übrigens, hast Du meinen Schrank durchstöbert?"fragte sie ihre Tochter und zupfte etwas an ihrer Kleidung.

„Ja, ist das okay? Mir war so langweilig."sagte Sabrina etwas verlegen. „Gefällt es Dir?"fragte sie dann.

„Du siehst genauso aus wie ich damals, als ich diese Sachen anhatte, mein Schatz. Das war übrigens mein Lieblingskleid."sagte ihre Mutter.

„Darf ich es behalten?"fragte Sabrina vorsichtig.

„Aber natürlich, wenn es Dir gefällt?"

„Oh danke, Mom, danke! Ich zeige es Pop!"rief sie und stürmte die kleine Treppe wieder runter.

Ihr Vater verabschiedete sich gerade von Kathryn und Chakotay und hielt sofort die Arme auf, als er seine Tochter kommen hörte.

„Hallo mein Engel!"begrüßte er sie und wirbelte sie einmal in der Luft herum. „Hey, hey, warte mal, das kenne ich doch..." schnell ließ er sie runter, hockte sich neben sie und hielt sie etwas von sich weg. „Dieses Kleid, ist das nicht das von Deiner Mutter?"

„Ja, genau. Ich hab's auf dem Dachboden gefunden und darf es behalten." sagte Sabrina stolz.

Ihr Vater lächelte sie warmherzig an und sagte dann: „Weißt Du, Du siehst genauso aus wie Deine Mutter damals, einfach wunderschön."Er gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn und fuhr dann fort: „Das kannst Du am Sonntag anziehen, wenn Kathryn und Chakotay uns besuchen kommen. Sie würden sich bestimmt darüber freuen!"

„Ja klar!"rief Sabrina und wandte sich dann ihrer Mutter zu, die inzwischen auch ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war.

„Du Mom, was sind das eigentlich für verschlossene Bücher, die ich in der Truhe gefunden habe?"fragte Sabrina neugierig. Ihre Eltern lächelten sich verträumt zu und Sabrinas Mutter sagte dann zu ihr: „Man nennt das Tagebücher. Als ich noch so jung war wie Du, habe ich angefangen meine Erlebnisse in solche Bücher zu schreiben."

„Warum hast Du kein Padd genommen?"fragte ihre Tochter verwundert.

„Ach weißt Du, diese Bücher sahen etwas farbenfroher aus und ich finde es schön, wenn man später sehen kann, wie man eigentlich mal geschrieben hat."erklärte sie.

„Und was steht da so drinnen?"bohrte Sabrina weiter.

Ihre Mutter überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete: „Da steht drin, was ich den Tag über so gemacht habe und auch, wie ich mit Deinem Vater zusammen gekommen bin."

„Oh, erzählst Du es mir bitte? Und Pops auch? Die Geschichte kenne ich noch gar nicht!"Sabrina war ganz aufgeregt.

Ihre Eltern sahen sich an und lachten dann. Also gut, wir erzählen Dir, was damals alles passiert ist. Wie wäre es mit Sonntag, wenn Tante Kathryn und Chakotay kommen? Vielleicht möchten sie die Geschichte auch mal hören?"

„Au ja! Das wird ein toller Abend!"rief Sabrina vergnügt und konnte den Sonntag gar nicht abwarten.

Zwei Tage später war es dann endlich soweit. Sabrina hatte ihr „neues"Kleid angezogen und wartet im Wohnzimmer ungeduldig auf den Besuch.

Der Türsummer war schon vor 5 Minuten erklungen und Sabrina konnte die Stimmen ihrer Eltern und des Besuches auf dem Flur hören. Endlich öffnete sich die Wohnzimmertür und Sabrina sprang auf und flog fast in die Arme einer älteren Frau.

„Tante Kathryn!"schrie sie und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Hallo Sabrina! Du bist aber groß geworden."staunte Kathryn etwas gespielt und ließ ihre Patennichte dann los um ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, auch ihren Mann begrüßen zu können. Dieser stand schon ungeduldig hinter Kathryn und wartete, daß das kleine Mädchen auch ihn begrüßen würde. Er mußte auch nicht allzu lange warten.

„Onkel Chakotay!"rief Sabrina ebenso begeistert und fiel ihm um den Hals. Chakotay lachte und hob Sabrina hoch.

„Hallo meine Kleine!"begrüßte er sie und drückte ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange. Sabrina schmollte daraufhin etwas und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Ich bin nicht klein! Ich bin schon groß genug, um bald auf die Akademie gehen zu können!"

„Natürlich, entschuldige bitte... meine Große."erwiderte Chakotay lachend und setzte Sabrina wieder ab.

Kathryn musterte Sabrina unauffällig und sprach dann leise zu Sabrinas Mutter: „Ich bin sicher, sie wird ein fabelhafter Captain werden."

Sabrinas Mutter nickte stolz und knuffte dann Kathryn leicht in die Seite: „Aber vorher wird sie die Assistentin des Captains."

Kathryn lachte und ging dann zum Tisch, um sich ein bißchen mit ihrer Nichte zu unterhalten.

Nach einer halben Stunde wußten Kathryn und Chakotay bereits, was Sabrina schon alles für die Akademie gelernt hatte und was sie in den letzten Monaten alles angestellt hatte.

„Und vorgestern war ich auf dem Dachboden und habe Mom's Sachen durchstöbert. Dabei habe ich das hier gefunden."sprühte sie und zeigte dann auf ihr Kleid. Kathryn und Chakotay betrachteten es und schließlich wandte sich Kathryn an Sabrinas Mutter: „Du hast Deine alte Kleidung noch aufgehoben?"

Diese nickte und sagte: „Ich hatte gehofft, daß Sabrina es eines Tages auch tragen würde, hatte es auf dem Dachboden dann aber schon vergessen."

„Diese Ähnlichkeit ist unglaublich, man könnte meinen, wir seien wieder auf der Voyager und Du ständest vor uns."sagte Chakotay.

„Tante Kathryn, Onkel Chakotay, Mom und Dad haben mir versprochen, daß sie mir heute erzählen, wie sie sich eigentlich kennengelernt haben."strahlte Sabrina.

Kathryn hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, das haben uns Deine Eltern auch noch nicht erzählt." wartend blickte sie die Eltern an.

„Na gut honey, dann erzählen wir die Geschichte jetzt. Ich hole nur schnell etwas zu trinken."Damit ging Sabrinas Mutter zum Replikator. „Computer, einen Kaffee, schwarz, einen Tee, ein Cappuccino, ein Früchtetee und ein Kaffee mit Milch."

Sekunden später erschien das gewünschte im Ausgabefach auf einem Tablett und Sabrinas Mutter stellte die Getränke auf den Tisch.

Und dann begannen die Eltern zu erzählen...

_Kapitel 2_

_24 Jahre früher..._

„Naomi Wildman."Seven wandte sich von ihrer Konsole ab und blickte Naomi fragend an, die soeben das astrometrische Labor betreten hatte.

„Hi Seven."antwortet Naomi. „Was machst Du gerade?"

Seven rückte etwas zur Seite und ließ Naomi genug Platz, um etwas sehen zu können.

„Ich berechne eine neue Route, die uns etwas schneller zur Erde führt." erwiderte die ehemalige Borg Drohne und hörte dann plötzlich mitten in ihrer Arbeit auf.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ somit Naomi etwas mehr Platz, um direkt an die Konsole heranzukommen. „Wenn Du möchtest kannst Du versuchen, eine effizientere Route zu finden."

Naomi schaute sie ungläubig an. „Darf ich wirklich?"fragte sie und konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Du Dich anstrengst kannst Du es schaffen." machte ihr Seven etwas Mut. Sie wußte, wie lernbegierig Naomi war und wußte, daß das Mädchen durch probieren besser lernen würde, als wenn ein Erwachsener ihr alles vorsagte.

Naomi trat an die Konsole heran und tippte erst zaghaft auf einige Kontrollen. Die Ansicht des Sektors änderte sich und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde Naomi sicherer. Es dauerte gar nicht lange und der Computer zeigte eine neue Route durch den Sektor.

Seven trat neben Naomi und überprüfte ihre Berechnungen. Staunend hob sie eine Augenbraue, als sie feststellte, daß Naomis Berechnungen fast so präzise wie die ihren waren.

„Und?" fragte Naomi gespannt, „sind die Berechnungen okay?"

„Deine Berechnungen stimmen zu 89,46% mit meinen überein, Du hast lediglich die Parabel etwas anders berechnet."stellte Seven fest und sah zu Naomi, die nun etwas enttäuscht schaute.

Schnell fügte Seven an: „Aber für ein Kind Deines Alters ist diese Berechnung mehr als zufriedenstellend."

Naomi lächelte nun wieder. „Zeigst Du mir Deine Berechnung?" fragte sie.

„Ich habe jetzt leider keine Zeit dafür,"sagte die Ex-Borg, „aber Icheb kann Dir helfen, er kommt gleich."

Bevor Naomi antworten konnte, glitten die Türen auf und Icheb betrat die Astrometrie. Naomi wurde nervös, sie war nicht nur in die Astrometrie gekommen, um etwas Neues zu lernen, im Stillen hatte sie gehofft, Icheb hier zu treffen.

„Hallo Naomi, Seven!"begrüßte Icheb die beiden.

„Naomi Wildman möchte etwas über die Berechnung unsere neuen Route wissen, Du kannst ihr dabei helfen, ich muß mich jetzt auf der Brücke melden."sagte Seven und schnappte sich ein Padd.

Icheb nickte knapp und sah Seven nach, die soeben um die Ecke verschwand.

Als die Türen sich schlossen, wandte sich Icheb Naomi zu und trat neben sie an die Kontrolltafeln.

„Was möchtest Du denn wissen, Naomi?"wandte er sich an sie und fragte sich, warum Naomis Gesicht eine gewisse Röte aufzeigte. Icheb vermutete im ersten Moment, daß sie Fieber hätte und wollte schon den Doctor kontakten, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber wieder, denn Seven hätte schon längst, wenn sie annehmen mußte, Naomi sei krank, den Doctor informiert. Nein, es mußte wohl etwas anderes sein.

Als Naomi nicht auf seine Frage antwortete, begann er doch Sorgen zu machen. Das war eigentlich nicht ihre Art.

„Geht es Dir nicht gut, Naomi?"fragte er besorgt und beobachtete, wie die Röte in ihrem Gesicht etwas zunahm.

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung, danke."stammelte Naomi. Verdammt, ich muß mich zusammen reißen. dachte sie.

„Äh, Seven wollte mir noch mal erklären, wie sie den Kurs berechnet hat."fügte sie hastig hinzu.

Icheb war etwas verwundert, so kannte er Naomi gar nicht. Doch er beschloß sich den Berechnungen zu widmen und später Seven zu fragen.

Schnell machte er sich mit den Berechnungen Sevens und Naomis vertraut und erklärte Naomi dann, auf was sie nächstes Mal achten sollte.

Eine Stunde später lag Naomi in ihrem Quartier auf dem Bett und schaute schon seit mehreren Minuten die Zimmerdecke an.

Oh nein, war das ein Tag! Wieso muß er auch immer so verdammt nett zu mir sein! überlegte sie und rollte sich dann auf den Bauch.

Sie fühlte in sich ein Verlangen in Ichebs Nähe sein zu können, das ihr momentan gar nicht paßte. Sie wußte nicht genau, was dieses neue Gefühl in ihr zu bedeuten hatte. Das übliche „hingezogen-fühlen"zu ihrer Mutter oder Neelix war so anders. Naomi hatte bisher nie über ihre Gefühle so richtig nachgedacht, doch jetzt fing sie damit an. Seit Icheb an Bord war, hatte sich etwas in ihr verändert. Sie wußte nur nicht recht, ob sie Icheb einfach nur bewunderte und deshalb so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte oder ob sie sich gar in ihn verliebt hatte? Verliebt, dieses Wort klang schon so furchtbar erwachsen. Dieses Thema hatte nie jemand mit ihr so wirklich angesprochen, klar, sie hatte natürlich einige Gespräche von Paaren oder Verliebten gelauscht und über die biologischen Vorgänge wußte sie auch recht gut Bescheid, aber das war's auch.

Na toll, und was mache ich jetzt? Sie war hin und her gerissen. Sie mußte mit jemandem darüber sprechen, herausfinden, was mit ihr los war. Aber wen soll ich fragen? Mom findet, daß ich für dieses Thema noch zu jung bin, ebenso Neelix. Seven hat davon auch keine Ahnung und der Doctor redet zuviel. So ging sie in Gedanken die einzelnen Personen durch.

„Natürlich, Tom kann mir helfen!"rief sie auf einmal und sprang auf. „Computer, wo befindet sich Lieutenant Paris?"

„Lieutenant Paris befindet sich auf der Brücke."antwortete die monotone Computerstimme.

„Oh, er hat natürlich noch Dienst. Hm..., Computer, wann endet die Schicht von Lieutenant Paris?"

„Lieutenant Paris' Schicht endet um 18.00 Uhr."

„Na gut, dann muß ich wohl noch etwas warten."seufzte Naomi und warf sich wieder auf ihr Bett um noch etwas nachzudenken.

Icheb hatte, nachdem Naomi die Astrometrie verlassen hatte, sich wieder seiner Arbeit zugewandt. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Seven wieder vom Meeting zurück.

„Wo ist Naomi?"fragte Seven.

„Nachdem ich mit ihr ihre Berechnungen durchgegangen bin, wollte sie gehen. Sie sagte, sie hätte noch eine Unterrichtsstunde beim Doctor." antwortete Icheb.

Seven hob nur eine Augenbraue und widmete sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit.

„Seven?" fragte Icheb zaghaft.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"erwiderte sie, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen.

„Nun ja, ich weiß nicht so recht."fuhr Icheb fort und hatte jetzt doch Sevens Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Das ist keine eindeutige Aussage."bemerkte sie trocken.

„Seven, ist Dir an Naomi heute irgend etwas aufgefallen?"kam er direkt zur Sache.

„Erkläre mir das."sagte Seven etwas verwirrt.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, daß mir ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Erst wurde sie sehr rot im Gesicht, so daß ich dachte, sie hätte Fieber, aber sie sagte, sie fühle sich wohl.

Und während ich mit ihr dann ihre Berechnungen durchging, habe ich bemerkt, daß sie sehr nervös zu sein schien. Und auf einmal sagte sie, sie müsse gehen und rannte raus."

Seven hob eine Augenbraue und überlegte.

„Sie war so anders heute."fügte Icheb noch hinzu.

Seven seufzte unhörbar, jetzt war es also auch Icheb aufgefallen. Sie beschloß daß es an der Zeit war, mit Icheb über dieses Thema zu reden, denn bei den Borg hatte er definitiv nichts über die Liebe gelernt. Ihr war schon lange aufgefallen, daß Naomi wohl in Icheb verliebt sein mußte, ihre Körperreaktionen waren denen von Ensign Kim vergleichbar, wenn sich Seven mit ihm in einem Raum aufhielt.

Seven hielt nicht viel von der Liebe. Crewmitglieder, die verliebt waren, arbeiteten ineffizient und wenn der erwählte Partner die Gefühle nicht erwiderte, hatte der Betreffende depressive Phasen, die auch die Arbeit verschlechterten. Doch nun mußte sie sich wohl mit dem Thema befassen und einem 16-jährigen Borg-Jungen erklären, daß ein junges Mädchen in ihn verliebt war.

„Seven?" riß Ichebs Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Seven holte noch einmal tief Luft und sagte dann: „Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe ein Erklärung für Naomis Verhalten."Sie machte eine kurze Pause und wußte nicht recht, wie sie weitermachen sollte. Doch schließlich sagte sie: „Ich glaube, Naomi Wildman ist in Dich verliebt, Icheb."

Icheb hatte mit vielen Erklärungen gerechnet, aber an diese Möglichkeit hatte er nicht im entferntesten gedacht. Verwirrt sah er Seven an.

„Aber Naomi hätte doch bestimmt etwas gesagt."meinte er schließlich.

Seven seufzte. Das würde ein längeres Gespräch werden.

Sie mußte ihm wohl erst erklären, daß die Menschen in Bezug auf Verliebtheit ihre Gefühle für jemanden nicht einfach so offen aussprachen.

„Ich werde Dir die Verhaltensweisen der Menschen so gut erklären, wie ich kann. Es ist nicht so einfach, wie Du denkst."sagte Seven und beschloß mit Icheb auf das Holodeck zu gehen und ihm anhand einiger Beispiele, die ihr der Doctor in einer seiner „sozialen Übungen"gezeigt hatte, das komplizierte Verhalten der Menschen in Sachen Liebe zu verdeutlichen.

Naomi schaute auf das Chronometer. Toms Schicht war seit einer halben Stunde zu Ende. Sie hatte beschlossen noch so lange zu warten, schließlich wollte er sich bestimmt erst etwas ausruhen. Doch jetzt hatte sie ihm genug Zeit gegeben.

„Computer, befindet sich Lieutenant Paris in seinem Quartier?"

„Positiv." bestätigte der Computer.

Naomi wollte gerade loslaufen, da fiel ihr noch etwas ein: „Ist er allein?"fragte sie den Computer nochmals, sie wollte bestimmt nicht bei Tom aufkreuzen, wenn B'Elanna gerade da war oder sonst jemand.

„Positiv." kam die zweite Antwort.

„Dann los."murmelte Naomi vor sich hin und verließ ihr Quartier.

Tom lag halb auf seiner Couch und hatte alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Das gemeinsame Quartier von ihm und B'Elanna schrie geradezu danach, aufgeräumt zu werden. Als sie vom Doctor unterrichtet wurden, daß sie in ungefähr sechs Monaten Eltern werden würden, hatte B'Elanna gestern spontan beschlossen, jetzt schon ein Kinderzimmer einzurichten. Überall lagen Stoffreste herum, Babykleidungsstücke und Kinderspielzeug. Anscheinend mußte B'Elanna erst mal alles selber ausprobieren. dachte Tom belustigt, als er einen von B'Elannas Strümpfen zwischen den Babysachen ausmachen konnte.

B'Elannas Schicht würde erst in zwei Stunden enden und bis dahin hatte er noch Narrenfreiheit. Er beschloß, sich vor den alten Fernseher zu setzten, den B'Elanna ihm geschenkt hatte und alte Captain Proton Filme zu sehen.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch das Popc..."

BE-BOP schnitt ihm der Türmelder das Wort ab.

„Popcorn wollte ich sagen, nicht der Türmelder!"Tom setzte sich etwas genervt auf und spielte mit dem Gedanken, Harry einfach vor der Tür stehen zu lassen und zu tun, als ob er schlafen würde. Es konnte einfach nur Harry sein.

BE-BOP erklang das Geräusch zum zweiten Mal.

„Ich bin nicht da, Harry!"rief er in Richtung Tür.

„Onkel Tom?"antwortete eine weibliche Stimme.

Als Tom die Stimme erkannte, sprang er schnell auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Naomi!" rief er erstaunt. „Was machst Du denn hier? Komm doch rein."

„Habe ich Dich gestört Onkel Tom?"fragte sie verunsichert und blieb wartend vor seiner Tür stehen.

„Nein, hast Du nicht, ich hatte bloß keine Lust mit Harry wieder eine Runde Squash zu spielen. Er hat im Moment diesen Squash-Tick mußt Du wissen."Tom faßte Naomi sanft an der Hand und zog sie ins Quartier.

„Möchtest Du was trinken?"fragte er.

„Nein danke."antwortet Naomi und kauerte sich in einem Sessel zusammen, den Tom ihr anbot. Schweigend saß sie für einen Augenblick da und fragte sich, wie sie am besten anfangen sollte.

Tom hatte sich inzwischen ihr gegenüber auf die Couch gesetzt und musterte sie. Schließlich fragte er: „Kann ich Dir bei Deinem Problem helfen oder warum bist Du sonst gekommen?"

Naomi blickt ihn überrascht an und sagte: „Woher weißt Du, daß ich gerade ein Problem habe?"

Tom lachte. „Aber Naomi, das merkt doch jeder. Du hast Dich jedenfalls noch nie in einen Sessel gesetzt, trübselig geguckt und dabei kein Wort verloren. Du bist wohl immer das fröhlichste Crewmitglied an Bord und da Du jetzt gerade nicht mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht erscheinst, muß Dir wohl irgend etwas auf dem Herzen liegen."

Naomi pustete sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sagte dann: „Ich muß Dich etwas fragen, Onkel Tom, aber Du mußt mir versprechen, nicht zu lachen und es keinem weiter sonst zu erzählen."

„Okay, versprochen."antwortete Tom grinsend und hob zwei Finger als Schwurzeichen in die Luft.

„Also, ich wollte Dich fragen, ähm..."Naomi mußte erst einen Moment überlegen. „Ähm, wie hast Du gemerkt, daß Du in B'Elanna verliebt bist?"fragte Naomi schließlich mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

Tom erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an sein Versprechen, nicht zu lachen. Er wollte sie nicht etwa auslachen, aber er fand die Frage so witzig denn er wußte natürlich sofort, was Naomi wirklich wissen wollte.

So lehnte er sich erst mal in Ruhe zurück, schloß die Augen und dachte über eine hilfreiche Antwort für Naomi nach. Sie war verliebt und war sich ihrer Sache nicht ganz sicher, das war für Tom die einzige plausible Erklärung für Naomis Verhalten und anscheinend wußte sie nicht, was sie nun tun sollte. Und wenn Tom darüber so nachdachte, konnte sie eigentlich gar nichts tun, denn in wen auch immer Naomi verliebt war, sie war noch viel zu jung für eine Beziehung. Andererseits wußte er, daß es nur natürlich war in Naomis Alter, sich zu verlieben. Er öffnete die Augen etwas und musterte das Halb-Ktarianische Mädchen verstohlen. Naomi war nun sieben Jahre alt, entsprach aber dem Äquivalent eines 14-jährigen Mädchens. Dadurch, daß sie zur Hälfte Ktarianerin war, wuchs ihr Körper schneller und sie lernte auch doppelt so schnell wie andere Kinder.

Und nun saß sie hier und wollte von ihm etwas über die Liebe erfahren.

Tom seufzte lautlos und dachte: Oh Sam, das ist eigentlich DEINE Aufgabe!

Er öffnete nun wieder ganz seine Augen und beugte sich dann zu Naomi rüber.

„Weißt Du Naomi, wenn Du verliebt bist, merkst Du das von alleine. In Deinem Bauch fliegen 1000 Schmetterlinge, Du kannst nur noch an die eine Person denken und fühlst Dich in ihrer Nähe am wohlsten aber auch am nervösesten. Du kannst lange nicht einschlafen und wenn doch, dann träumst Du meistens, daß ihr schon zusammen wärt. Das und viele andere Kleinigkeiten wirst Du erleben, wenn Du verliebt bist."beendete Tom seine kleine Rede.

Naomi dachte nach. Irgendwie stimmt das alles, was Onkel Tom gesagt hat.

„Naomi? Wer ist denn der Glückliche?"fragte Tom.

Naomi blickte ihn erschrocken an. „Was? Wie? Ni-Niemand! Ich wollte es bloß mal so wissen..."

„Weiß er es schon?"fragte Tom unbeirrt weiter.

„Nein." antwortete Naomi gedankenverloren. Auf einmal wurde ihr bewußt, daß sie sich gerade verraten hatte. „Ähm, ich meine nein, denn es gibt gar keinen!"fügte sie hastig hinzu.

Tom lächelte. „Schon gut Naomi, Du mußt es mir nicht sagen und ich verspreche Dir, dieses Gespräch bleibt unter uns."

„Danke, Onkel Tom!"sagte sie erleichtert und stand auf. „Du hast mir schon sehr geholfen."

„Das freut mich, und wenn ich Dir in dieser Angelegenheit noch einmal helfen kann - Du weißt wo ich zu finden bin."

„Hmhm." bestätigte Naomi gedankenverloren und verließ dann das Quartier.

Tom sah ihr noch nach, bis sich die Tür wieder schloß.

„Hoffentlich ist es nur eine Holo-Figur, bei einem Erwachsenen hat sie schlechte Karten."murmelte er und machte sich dann dran, das Quartier aufzuräumen.

_Kapitel 3_

Chakotay fluchte. Vor ca. 5 Minuten hätte er schon auf der Brücke seinen Dienst beginnen sollen, statt dessen war er jetzt erst dabei, sich anzuziehen. Er haßte es unpünktlich zu sein.

Aber immerhin hatte ich das Vergnügen von Kathryn geweckt zu werden statt von diesem blöden Gepiepse. dachte er nun etwas schmunzelnd und überlegte, das irgendwann mal zu wiederholen.

Im Eiltempo hatte er sich seine Uniform angezogen und stürzte nun aus seinem Quartier - und stolperte prompt über Naomi, die unpassenderweise gerade vor seinem Quartier vorbei schlich.

Mit einem lauten „Autsch!"landet Naomi im Gang auf dem Rücken.

Chakotay, der seitlich in sie hineingerannt war, landete mit dem Kopf an der nächsten Wand und driftete unfreiwillig wieder in den Schlaf zurück, aus dem Kathryn ihn erst vor 6 Minuten geholt hatte. Wie eine heiße Kartoffel fiel er zu Boden und blieb dort liegen.

Naomi rappelte sich inzwischen wieder auf und kroch zum Commander herüber um ihn zu untersuchen. In diesem Moment kam Captain Janeways Stimme aus Chakotays Communicator. „Chakotay, sie sind doch wohl nicht wieder ins Bett gegangen?"

Naomi tippte auf Chakotays Communicator und antwortete anstatt seiner:

„Captain, der Commander ist gegen eine Wand gestolpert und ist bewußtlos."

„Was? Warte."rief Kathryn besorgt und tippte erneut auf ihren Communicator.

„Janeway an Transporterraum, beamen sie Commander Chakotay sofort auf die Krankenstation."

„Aye Captain."erwiderte Ensign Lang.

„Janeway an Krankenstation, medizinischer Notfall."

„Verstanden." kam die Stimme des Doctors.

„Janeway an Naomi."

„Ja Captain?"

„Wurde Chakotay schon auf die Krankenstation gebeamt?"

„Vor ein paar Sekunden."

„Gut, dann komm bitte auch auf die Krankenstation, ich möchte wissen, was passiert ist."

„Ja Ma'am."sagte Naomi und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

Captain Janeway stürmte regelrecht aus ihrem Bereitschaftsraum, übergab die Brücke an Tom und verschwand im Turbolift.

Naomi und Kathryn trafen ungefähr zur selben Zeit in der Krankenstation ein.

„Bericht." orderte Kathryn, kaum daß sie die Krankenstation betreten hatte.

Der Doctor drehte sich von dem Bett, auf dem Chakotay lag, zu ihr um.

„Ah, Captain. Dem Commander geht es gut, er hatte nur eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung aber dank meiner überragenden, medizinischen..."

„Danke Doctor, das genügt."schnitt ihm Kathryn das Wort ab, bevor er noch weiter ausschweifen würde.

Etwas grimmig über sein Redeverbot wendete er sich wieder seinem Patienten zu, der gerade versuchte ihm klar zu machen, daß er sich topfit fühlte und aufstehen wollte. Chakotay verlor schließlich den Kampf als der Doctor ihm androhte, ihn mit einem Sedativ noch einmal ins Reich der Träume zu schicken. Hilfesuchend sah Chakotay zu Kathryn, die sich bei seinem Anblick ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. Um Chakotay nicht noch mehr zu verärgern, wandte sie sich nun an Naomi, die in einiger Entfernung auf einem Biobett saß.

„Also Naomi, was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?"fragte Kathryn.

„Na ja, um es kurz zu machen, der Commander hat mich umgerannt, ist über mich gestolpert und dann mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand gerannt." erzählte Naomi unschuldig.

Jetzt war es um Kathryn geschehen, sie fiel fast um vor Lachen.

Chakotay verdrehte auf dem Bett seine Augen und warf Naomi einen „Mußtest-Du-das-so-erzählen"Blick zu und fing an zu schmollen, als Kathryn vor Lachen nun auch die Tränen kamen.

„Haha, Chakotay, ich... hahaha....tut mir leid.... haha... aber wie Naomi das erzählt hat... hahaha... es war einfach zu komisch!" Kathryn hatte große Mühe wieder ernst zu werden.

„Jaja, wer den Schaden hat braucht für den Spott nicht zu sorgen." meinte Chakotay trocken und schmollte weiter.

Kathryn, die sich nun etwas gefangen hatte, trat näher an sein Bett.

„Doctor, wann ist der Commander wieder diensttauglich?"fragte sie.

„In ungefähr 3 Minuten, sobald ich die Schwellung an seinem Schädel behandelt habe."erwiderte das Hologramm.

„Sehr gut. Commander, wenn Sie wieder diensttauglich sind erwarte ich Sie umgehend in meinem Bereitschaftsraum."

„Aye Captain."seufzte Chakotay und sah Kathryn nach, die Naomi an die Hand nahm und mit ihr die Krankenstation verließ.

Vor der Krankenstation wandte sich Kathryn noch mal an das Mädchen.

„Naomi, Seven hat mir nach dem Meeting berichtet, was Du in der Astrometrie geleistet hast. Wir sind sehr beeindruckt von Deiner Leistung und Seven hat mir erzählt, daß Du immer sehr gerne in der Astrometrie bist und zuschaust. Stimmt das?"

Naomi wurde etwas rot als der Captain sie so lobte. Für Naomi war das die höchste Auszeichnung und sie tat alles, um einmal die Assistentin des Captains zu werden.

„Ja Ma'am."antwortete sie schließlich sichtlich verlegen.

„Was hältst Du dann davon, in der Astrometrie nicht nur einmal zuzusehen, sondern auch mal selber einen Teil der Arbeit übernehmen würdest?"fragte Kathryn lächelnd.

Naomi traute ihren Ohren nicht.

„Sie meinen, ICH darf wirklich in der Astrometrie ARBEITEN? Oh Captain, ich wüßte nicht, was ich lieber täte!"freute sich Naomi. Doch dann wurde ihr Ausdruck auf einmal sorgenvoll. „Aber ist Seven denn auch damit einverstanden?"fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie wußte, daß die Borg immer über Störungen nicht sehr erfreut war und nun würde sie ihr sogar noch alles beibringen müssen.

„Keine Sorge Naomi, die eigentliche Idee kam von Seven selbst. Sie wird Dich gerne unterrichten. Das Einzige, was Du vorher noch tun mußt ist Deine Mutter um Erlaubnis fragen."sagte Kathryn.

„Wahnsinn! Ich bin sicher, Mom wird nichts dagegen haben! Vielen, vielen Dank, Captain!"rief Naomi und konnte es gar nicht abwarten, ihre Mutter an diesem Tag zu sprechen.

„Gut Naomi, wenn Deine Mutter einverstanden ist, dann sage ich Seven Bescheid und Du kannst morgen früh schon anfangen. Sagen wir um 8 Uhr."

Naomi nahm Haltung an und sagte: „Verstanden, Captain."

Kathryn grinste und sagte dann ernst: „Wegtreten."

Das ließ sich Naomi nicht zweimal sagen und rannte zu ihrem Quartier um noch schnell ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, bevor sie ihre Mutter fragen wollte.

Kathryn sah ihr lächelnd nach. Dieses Kind wird noch mal Captain. dachte sie etwas wehmütig, und dachte an die weite Reise, die noch vor ihnen lag. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging zum nächsten Turbolift um wieder auf die Brücke zurückzukehren.

Als Naomi in ihrem Zimmer war, erledigte sie rasch die Aufgaben, die sie vom Doctor und von Ensign Kim aufbekommen hatte und begann dann, ihre Berechnungen erneut zu studieren, die Seven sie hatte machen lassen.

Doch so richtig konnte sie sich nicht mehr auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Ein Gedanke blieb bei ihr immer im Vordergrund und drängte alle anderen beiseite. Jetzt werde ich Icheb jeden Tag sehen und brauche nicht mal nach einem Vorwand suchen. dachte Naomi glücklich. Schnell merkte sie, daß sie im Moment nur an Icheb denken konnte und darum machte sie den Computer aus, sprang aufs Bett und seufzte überglücklich. „Ach Icheb..."seufzte sie laut und angelte nach ihrem Tagebuch, das sie in ihrer Schublade versteckt hatte. In einem alten Buch hatte sie gelesen, daß viele Menschen früher ihre Erlebnisse, Träume, Ängste, schönen und schlechten Tage in eben so ein Tagebuch schrieben als Erinnerung. Natürlich hätte Naomi einfach in ihr persönliches Logbuch die Einträge diktieren können, aber irgendwie fand sie die Idee der Menschen damals nicht schlecht und außerdem wußte niemand an Bord, daß sie die wirklich wichtigen Sachen für sie nicht einfach dem Computer anvertraute. Sie hatte ein Geheimnis. Falls jemand Zugriff auf ihr persönliches Logbuch nehmen würde, würde er nur erfahren, was sie alles so in den Unterrichtsstunden gelernt hatte, doch die wahren Gefühle und Geheimnisse standen nur in diesem Buch. Naomi überlegt kurz und dann fing sie an zu schreiben: „Liebes Tagebuch! Du glaubst gar nicht, was in den letzten zwei Tagen alles passiert ist. Alles fing damit an, daß ich bei Seven in der Astrometrie vorbeigeschaut habe..."

Während Naomi fleißig in ihr Tagebuch schrieb, wartete Kathryn schon voller Ungeduld auf Chakotay. Endlich erklang der Türmelder.

Schnell zupfte Kathryn noch ihre Haare zurecht und rief dann: „Herein."

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein ziemlich säuerlich dreinblickender erster Offizier betrat den Bereitschaftsraum. „Sie wollten mich sehen, Captain?"fragte er kühl.

Die Art, wie er sprach versetzte Kathryn einen kleinen Stich im Herzen.

„Chakotay, es tut mir leid, daß ich gelacht habe."beschloß sie gleich zum Thema zu kommen. „Ist wieder alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"fragte sie zaghaft.

„Falls Sie von meiner Begegnung mit der Wand sprechen - ja."Äußerlich blieb er noch verärgert, innerlich hatte er Kathryn aber sofort verziehen. Diese Frau würde sich wahrscheinlich alles bei ihm erlauben können, wenn sie ihn so anlächelte konnte er einfach nicht mehr böse sein. Aber er beschloß diesmal, sie wenigstens noch etwas zappeln zu lassen.

Kathryn hingegen hatte ihn schon längst durchschaut. Da war etwas in seinen Augen, das alles verriet. Dennoch beschloß sie, auf sein Spiel einzugehen. Sie liebte diese kleinen Spielchen einfach zu sehr.

Langsam näherte sie sich ihm und versuchte, möglichst reumütig zu gucken. „Bitte Chakotay, seien Sie mir nicht mehr böse, ja? Ich lade Sie auch als Wiedergutmachung zum Essen ein. Sagen wir heute Abend, 19.00 Uhr in meinem Quartier?"

Jetzt konnte Chakotay nicht mehr anders als zu Lächeln.

„Einladung angenommen, aber daß Sie nie wieder über mich lachen!"

„Versprochen." sagte Kathryn sofort und schenkte ihm ein so strahlendes Lächeln, daß Chakotay groß Mühe hatte, sie nicht sofort zu küssen.

Einige Sekunden blieb sein Blick noch in ihrem Gesicht hängen, dann räusperte er sich verlegen und meinte dann: „Tja, wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt dann werde ich wohl mal meinen Dienst beginnen."

„Einverstanden, Commander. Ihre Verspätung werde ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht im Logbuch bemerken."Und bevor Chakotay ihr etwas antun würde fügte sie schnell ein: „Wegtreten."hinzu.

Chakotay war ihr einen „Der Phaser-ist-auf-töten-Blick"zu, konterte dann: „Der Abend ist nicht mehr weit."und verließ dann den Bereitschaftsraum.

Kathryn schmunzelte, als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloß. Oh ja, der Abend war nicht mehr weit und sie hatte beschlossen, daß es diesmal ein ganz besonderer Abend werden sollte.

Als seine Schicht geendet hatte, war Chakotay in sein Quartier gegangen um sich vor dem Diner noch einmal zu Duschen und andere Kleidung anzuziehen.

Nachdem er nun schon fünf Minuten überlegte, ob er eine Schalldusche oder eine Wasserdusche nehmen sollte, stand er nun vor dem Problem der Auswahl der Kleidung.

„Elegant oder nicht elegant, das ist hier die Frage."murmelte er schon fast verärgert vor sich hin und hielt sich vor dem Spiegel mal diese Hose und das Hemd an. Schließlich entschied er sich sowohl elegante, als auch legere Kleidung zu tragen.

Er schlüpfte in seine dunkle Faltenhose und zog dazu den weißen Pulli und eine dunkelblaue Weste an, dunkle Strümpfe und seine schwarzen Lederschuhe und prüfte dann vor dem Spiegel noch mal sein Aussehen.

„Oh ja, das kommt gut."sagte er zufrieden und überlegte dann nach einem passenden Mitbringsel für Kathryn. Er entschied sich wenig später für eine Flasche Rosé und einen kleinen Blumenstrauß. Dann schaute er aufs Chronometer und stellte fest, daß er bereites eine Minute zu spät war. Hastig nahm er die Geschenke und wollte gerade zur Tür rausstürmen, als er plötzlich abrupt stoppte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und lugte erst einmal auf den Gang. Oh nein, diesmal würde er nicht wieder gegen die Wand rennen. Als er sich überzeugt hatte, daß ihm keiner im Weg stand, ging er los.

Kathryn wartete bereits ungeduldig auf ihre Verabredung. Mehrmals spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, Chakotay über den Communicator zu rufen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, da er erst drei Minuten zu spät war. Noch zwei Minuten, dann rufe ich ihn aber. nahm sie sich vor, doch in dem Moment ertönte ihr Türmelder.

Kathryn sprang auf, zupfte sich ein letztes Mal die Haare und das lange, dunkelblaue Kleid zurecht und öffnete dann die Tür. Ein wunderschönes Blumenbouquet und ein strahlender erster Offizier mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand nahmen nun ihr Blickfeld ein.

„Hallo Chakotay."begrüßte sie ihn. „Ich wollte schon Tuvok nach Ihnen suchen lassen."scherzte sie und machte gleichzeitig eine Geste, er möge doch eintreten.

„Ach, ich wollte Ihnen noch etwas Zeit lassen um den Replikator zu reparieren."konterte er und trat ein. Er überreichte Kathryn die Blumen und den Wein und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem. Kathryn ging unterdessen in die Küche um den Wein zu öffnen und die Blumen in eine Vase zu stellen.

„Was macht Naomi?"ertönte Chakotays Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Wenn sie so weitermacht wird sie in einigen Wochen zu meiner Assistentin befördert."antwortete Kathryn.

„Ich bin sicher, sie wird die beste Assistentin, die Sie je gehabt haben Captain."

„Das glaube ich auch, zumal sie außerdem meine erste Assistentin sein wird."sagte Kathryn und kam mit der offenen Weinflasche und den Blumen wieder ins Wohnzimmer und stellte beides auf den Tisch. Sie nahm zwei Gläser und schenkte den Wein ein. Dann ging sie zu Chakotay, gab ihm ein Glas und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Auf Ihre zukünftige Assistentin und einen schönen Abend." sage Kathryn und trank einen Schluck. Chakotay nickte und probierte ebenfalls.

„Hm, er schmeckt wirklich ausgezeichnet, Chakotay. Vielen Dank. Wollen wir jetzt essen?"fragte Kathryn.

„Ich dachte schon, Sie würden nie fragen. Ich sterbe fast vor Hunger."entgegnete Chakotay und ging zum Tisch.

„Was haben Sie denn leckeres gezaubert?"

„Einen Gemüseauflauf a la Edith."antwortete Kathryn und kam mit einer dampfenden Auflaufschüssel ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Edith?" hakte Chakotay nach.

„So nannten wir immer unsere Großmutter, Phoebe und ich. Sie war die beste Köchin, die ich je gekannt habe und Aufläufe waren immer mein Lieblingsessen, deshalb kann ich auch einen Gemüseauflauf ohne Nebenwirkungen selber machen."entgegnete Kathryn stolz und tat Chakotay etwas von dem Auflauf auf seinen Teller.

„Dann würde ich sagen, der nächste Toast geht auf Gretchen!" sagte Chakotay und probierte einen Bissen, nachdem sich Kathryn auch gesetzt hatte.

„Hm, schmeckt wirklich sehr gut."sagte er anerkennend.

„Danke. Es freut mich, wenn es Ihnen zusagt."

Kathryn und Chakotay aßen genüßlich den Auflauf, sprachen belanglos über die Schiffsfunktionen und die neuesten Gerüchte, die an Bord gerade kursierten und machten es sich dann wieder auf der Couch bequem.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, bis Kathryn schließlich anfing:

"Sagen Sie mal Chakotay, was haben Sie eigentlich vor, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind?"

"Puuh, Sie können Fragen stellen." Chakotay lehnte den Kopf gemütlich an die Lehne und überlegte.

"Ich weiß noch nicht, vielleicht müssen alle ehemaligen Maquis ja erst mal ins Gefängnis. In diesem Falle werde ich wohl die Jahre damit verbringen, irgend etwas zu reparieren oder Dilithium zu schürfen." Er lachte ein wenig und Kathryn rang sich ein Schmunzeln ab. Das Thema Maquis und Gefängnis mochte sie eigentlich gar nicht, denn es könnte ja sein, daß Starfleet wirklich so dickköpfig war und die Hälfte ihrer Mannschaft in die Strafkolonien verfrachtete.

"Das wird bestimmt nicht passieren, also was machen Sie?" fragte sie.

Chakotay sah nun Kathryn tief in die Augen. "Danke für Ihren Enthusiasmus. Wenn ich frei bleibe, dann werde ich wohl wieder versuchen, an der Akademie zu unterrichten, suche mir ein nettes Haus auf dem Land und..." Er stockte. Nein, nicht weiter, Chakotay. mahnte er sich selbst.

"Und was, Chakotay?" hakte Kathryn nach.

Verdammt, was sag ich jetzt? dachte er verzweifelt. "Und dann werde ich wohl den Tomaten beim Wachsen zusehen." rettete er sich. "Und was haben Sie so vor?" fragte er schnell hinterher, damit sie nicht noch weiter nachhaken konnte.

"Oh, ich werde erst einmal bei meiner Mutter und meiner Schwester einen langen Urlaub verbringen und dann möchte ich auch an der Akademie lehren. Und die Idee mit dem Haus auf dem Land gefällt mir auch sehr gut. Aber ich möchte dort nicht allein leben." Jetzt oder nie. dachte Kathryn, als sie den letzten Satz in den Raum gestellt hatte. Entweder es klappt, oder es klappt nicht.

"Ich möchte mit dem Mann dort leben, den ich über alles liebe."

Chakotays Herz schien auf einmal auszusetzen. Hatte er sich eben verhört?

Zögerlich blickte er Kathryn an. Diese war inzwischen etwas näher zu ihm herangerückt und ihre Augen klebten geradezu an seinen Lippen. Das war einfach zu eindeutig.

Aber warum heute? Sie hatte damals klar gemacht, daß sie sich als Captain keine Beziehung erlauben konnte. Warum also jetzt?

Chakotay schossen tausend Antworten und Fragen durch den Kopf, doch ohne lange nachzudenken kam ein Satz über seine Lippen: "Ich liebe Dich, Kathryn."

Und in diesem Augenblick waren keine Worte mehr notwendig. Unendlich langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen und als sie aufeinandertrafen explodierte förmlich die Leidenschaft, die sich über die Jahre bei ihnen angestaut hatte und der Kuß wurde immer inniger und wilder.

_Kapitel 4_

Um 7.56 Uhr betrat eine sehr aufgeregte Naomi die Astrometrie.

"Guten Morgen Seven, hallo Icheb!" begrüßte sie die beiden freudig, die schon etwas länger hier waren.

"Naomi Wildman." begrüßte Seven sie mit ihrer typischen Borg-Art. "Es freut mich, daß Du gekommen bist."

"Ja, Mom hatte nichts dagegen." erwiderte sie eifrig und trat einige Schritte näher zu Icheb an die Konsole. Seven hob eine Augenbraue denn sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, daß Naomi eher zu ihr kommen würde.

"Was machst Du gerade, Icheb?" fragte Naomi.

Icheb antwortet ihr, ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen: "Ich werte gerade die Scans einiger Planeten aus, die wir passiert haben."

"Kann ich Dir dabei helfen?" fragte Naomi bittend.

Icheb drehte sich zu Seven um und diese nickte leicht.

"Okay Naomi, Du kannst den 3. Planeten auswerten." antwortete Icheb und erklärte ihr kurz, welche Scans wichtig waren und welche nicht. Naomi ging mit Feuereifer an die Arbeit und schon eine knappe Stunde später war sie fertig.

Seven hatte zwischendurch immer wieder ein Auge auf Naomis Arbeit geworfen und stellte zum wiederholten Male fest, daß die junge Halb-Ktarianerin alles andere als nachlässig war. Naomi hatte die wichtigen Informationen genauestens geprüft und den unwichtigen Informationen gerade soviel Aufmerksamkeit wie notwendig geschenkt. Die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit hatte sie übersehen, aber als Seven oder Icheb sie darauf aufmerksam machten, speicherte Naomi die neuen Informationen geradezu ab, so daß sie beim nächsten Planeten dies nicht vergessen würde. Ihre Arbeit war mehr als zufriedenstellend.

Gegen Mittag schickte Seven ihre beiden Mitarbeiter ins Casino. Sie wußte zwar, daß Icheb nicht unbedingt jetzt etwas essen mußte, aber bei Naomi war es an der Zeit und Icheb hatte sich auch eine Pause verdient.

Naomi war natürlich völlig aufgeregt. Allein mit Icheb im Casino, wow! Darauf hatte sie lange gewartet. Im Casino wählte sie so unauffällig wie möglich einen Tisch aus, der etwas abseits gelegen war.

Icheb dagegen war von Sevens Idee nicht wirklich begeistert. Nachdem Seven ihm vor einigen Tage mitgeteilt hatte, es sei sehr wahrscheinlich, daß Naomi mehr für ihn empfand als nur Freundschaft, hatte er noch lange darüber nachgedacht. Er mochte Naomi wirklich sehr gerne und war auch sehr gerne mit ihr zusammen, aber mehr nicht. Er fand sie außerdem viel zu jung und selber hatte er im Moment sowieso kein Interesse an einer Beziehung. Innerlich war er hin- und hergerissen. Er wollte Naomi bestimmt nicht weh tun aber andererseits wollte er auch nicht, daß sie sich unnötig Hoffnungen machte. Aber egal was er tun würde, er würde Naomi so oder so verletzen. Deshalb hatte er beschlossen, sie wenigstens nicht im Ungewissen über seine Entscheidung zu lassen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er Naomis strahlende Augen sah, konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden. Sie sah einfach so glücklich und froh aus und er konnte diese Freude nicht einfach zerstören, vorausgesetzt, daß seine These korrekt war. Aber was, wenn er sich geirrt hatte? Vielleicht war Naomi gar nicht in ihn verliebt? Am liebsten hätte er sie direkt gefragt, ob sie in ihn verliebt wäre, aber das wäre erstens ziemlich peinlich gewesen und zweitens wäre Naomi seiner Frage mit großer Sicherheit ausgewichen.

"Icheb, ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?" riß ihn auf einmal Naomis besorgte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

"Wie? Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Hast Du mich was gefragt?" antwortete er schnell.

"Ich wollte wissen, was Du essen möchtest." sagte Naomi und stand bereits neben dem Tisch um für Icheb und sie das Essen zu holen.

Icheb überlegte einen Moment. "Ein Glas Wasser reicht mir." sagte er schließlich.

Naomis Gesicht blieb unverändert aber im Inneren war sie enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich ein gemeinsames Diner vorgestellt, jetzt wollte er nur ein Glas Wasser? Naomi drehte sich um und ging zu Neelix um ihre Bestellung aufzugeben.

"Hallo Naomi, was möchtet ihr denn haben?" fragte Neelix fröhlich und rührte in einer grau-schwarze Masse herum. "Ich habe Leolawurzel Eintopf, Angla Bosk oder für Euch extra eine leckere Pizza."

"Danke Neelix, aber 2 Gläser Wasser reichen mir schon." sagte Naomi und bemühte sich so normal wie möglich zu klingen.

"Wasser?" fragte Neelix erstaunt. "Aber ihr müßt doch etwas essen."

"Weißt Du," überlegte Naomi rasch, "Icheb wollte erst später essen und ich habe schon vorhin etwas gegessen." schwindelte sie.

"Oh, wenn das so ist..." Neelix drehte sich um und kam kurz darauf mit 2 Gläsern Wasser wieder. "Hier."

"Danke Neelix. Bis später." Naomi nahm die Gläser entgegen und ging mit ihnen wieder zum Tisch zurück. Ihr war der Appetit gründlich vergangen.

"Ißt Du nichts?" fragte Icheb verwirrt.

"Später. Ich repliziere mir lieber einen Hamburger, mit Neelix' Leolawurzel Eintopf kann man mich jagen." witzelte sie und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

Icheb mußte grinsen. Naomi war nicht die Einzige, die Neelix' Leolawurzeln nicht ausstehen konnte. Er selbst mochte das Gericht auch nicht.

"Das kann ich gut verstehen." bestätigte er.

Naomi nippte an ihrem Wasserglas herum. Was soll ich jetzt sagen? überlegte sie. Normalerweise hatte sie immer ein Gesprächsthema auf Lager aber jetzt war eine völlige Leere in ihrem Kopf. Sie konnte nur in Ichebs wunderschönen Augen starren.

Icheb war es schließlich, der über die Ergebnisse der Scans sprach. Da Naomi nichts weiter dazu sagte, war sie wohl mit dem Thema einverstanden und er dehnte seine Erklärungen auch auf ihre Analysen aus. Naomi hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, sie mußte nur immer wieder daran denken, wie anziehend sie Icheb fand und der Wunsch ihn zu küssen wurde immer stärker. Sie überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. Sie mußte ihm sagen, was sie für ihn empfand und sie war sich sicher, daß er zwar überrascht sein würde, aber er ihre Gefühle erwidern würde. Zu keinem anderen an Bord war er so nett wie zu ihr und verbrachte so viel Freizeit.

Ja, ich hab's. Ich werde ihn fragen, ob er Lust hat mit mir das Holodeck zu besuchen.

dachte Naomi und lächelte. Mit einer Idee im Kopf zwang sie sich nun dazu, Ichebs Ausführungen zu folgen und auch die Nebensätze mitzukriegen.

"... sie war mit Dir schon sehr zufrieden." beendete Icheb gerade den Satz. Dann schaute er auf das Chronometer im Casino und sagte zu Naomi: "Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt besser zurück in die Astrometrie gehen."

Naomi nickte zustimmend, ließ ihr Wasserglas fast voll stehen und folgte Icheb.

Kathryn wußte nicht recht wie sie es überhaupt geschafft hatte, aus dem Bett zu kommen. Sie wußte nur eins, wenn nicht bald irgend etwas auf der Brücke geschah, würde sie mit Sicherheit einschlafen. Unauffällig schielte sie zu ihrer Linken, wo ihr erster Offizier den gleichen Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit auszufechten schien wie sie.

Tom, der an der Conn saß, grinste über beide Ohren. Er hatte ja da so einen Verdacht und war fest entschlossen, seinen Einsatz bei der Wette 17 zu erhöhen. Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, daß er wohl den Wettpool gewinnen würde. Er hoffte bloß, daß es vorerst keinem anderen auffallen würde, sonst war sein Gewinn in Gefahr. Doch wenn er sich so auf der Brücke umsah... Tuvok beteiligte sich sowieso nicht an Wetten, B'Elanna war heute den ganzen Tag im Maschinenraum und Harry bekam sowieso nie etwas mit.

Tom war so in Gedanken versunken, daß er gar nicht merkte wie der Captain aufstand und in ihren Bereitschaftraum verschwand.

Kathryn hatte beschlossen, daß es besser war wenigstens im Bereitschaftsraum einzuschlafen als auf der Brücke. Hier war sie wenigstens ungestört. Jetzt mußte eigentlich nur noch Chakotay auftauchen.

Chakotay sah Kathryn nach, als diese im Bereitschaftraum verschwand. Da hat sie sich ja toll aus der Affäre gezogen. dachte er und suchte nach einem Padd, das er als Vorwand benutzen konnte, um Kathryn in ihren Raum zu folgen.

Tom, der sich in Gedanken immer noch ausmalte, was er alles mit den gewonnenen Replikatorrationen replizieren konnte, zuckte heftig zusammen, als er Chakotays Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte.

"Tom!" Chakotay stand nun hinter ihm.

"Was? Commander, haben sie mich erschreckt." japste er.

"Wo sind Sie denn mit ihren Gedanken, Lieutenant?" fragte Chakotay streng.

"Äh, bei der Arbeit natürlich. Ich dachte gerade über ein neues Verfahren nach, wie wir die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit des Schiffes erhöhen können."

"Und zu welchem Ergebnis sind Sie dabei gekommen?" hakte Chakotay nach, der ihm natürlich kein Wort glaubte.

"Zu welchem Ergebnis? Ähm, das Schiff reagiert eigentlich schnell genug." erwiderte Tom und wandte sich wieder seinen Kontrollen zu.

"Verstehe. Haben Sie ihren Bericht schon fertig, Lieutenant?" wechselte Chakotay das Thema.

"Ja Sir. Hier ist er." Er überreichte Chakotay ein Padd.

Das ist einfach zu gut. freute sich Chakotay heimlich. "Sehr gut, weitermachen. Ich werde ihn gleich mit dem Captain durchgehen. Mister Tuvok, Sie haben die Brücke." Damit drehte er sich um und marschierte geradewegs auf den Bereitschaftsraum des Captain zu.

"Haben Sie Glück, daß ich den Bericht nicht vorher abgegeben habe." murmelte Tom, der natürlich genau im Bilde war. Zum Glück hörte es Chakotay nicht mehr, der verschwand gerade hinter der Tür. Aber Harry hatte dafür den Satz gehört.

"Was soll der Commander denn für ein Glück haben, wenn Du den Bericht nicht pünktlich abgegeben hast?" fragte Harry.

Tom rollte unbemerkt von Harry die Augen und antwortete dann: "Schon gut Harry, vergiß es."

Kim zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich zum Glück für Tom wieder seiner Konsole zu.

Kathryn hatte sich auf ihre Couch gesetzt und die Augen geschlossen. Himmel, bin ich müde! Aber die Nacht war's allemal wert. Bei diesen Gedanken huschte ein genüßliches Lächeln über ihre Lippen.

Dann unterbrach der Türmelder ihre Gedankengänge.

"Herein." rief sie in der Hoffnung, Chakotay hatte einen Vorwand gefunden, sie aufzusuchen. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Ich habe gerade den Bericht von Lieutenant..." endlich hatte sich die Tür geschlossen.

Kathryn stand auf und trat zu Chakotay. Sanft küßte sie ihn. Er erwiderte ihren Kuß, hob sie hoch und trug sie auf die Couch zurück.

Tuvoks Communicator piepte. "Tuvok hier." antwortet er.

"Tuvok, ich bin mit dem Commander in einer wichtigen Besprechung und möchte nur gestört werden, wenn wir zu dicht an einer Supernova vorbeifliegen."

"Aye Captain." antwortete Tuvok während er seine Augenbrauen so hoch wie noch nie zog.

Tom lächelte zufrieden. Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, B'Elanna die Neuigkeiten zu erzählen.

Naomis erster Arbeitstag in der Astrometrie neigte sich nun dem Ende zu.

Sie hatte gute Arbeit geleistet und Seven hatte ihr versprochen, sie morgen mit sämtlichen Kontrollen vertraut zu machen.

Doch bevor sie ging hatte sie noch etwas zu erledigen. "Icheb, hast Du Lust mit mir nachher ins Holodeck zu gehen?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Icheb sah fragend zu Seven. Diese sagte: "Ich brauche Dich heute Abend nicht mehr, Du kannst ruhig gehen."

Icheb sah zu Naomi. "Okay, ich komme."

"Prima!" rief Naomi. "19.00 Uhr Holodeck 2. Bis später." Und damit verschwand sie.

Seven trat zu Icheb. "Hast Du schon die Angelegenheit mit ihr erörtert?" fragte Seven.

Icheb seufzte. "Noch nicht, ich werde es heute Abend machen." versprach er und wandte sich wieder seinen Kontrollen zu.

Punkt 19.00 Uhr fand sich Icheb vor dem Holodeck ein. "Computer, ist das Programm in Holodeck 2 schon aktiv?" fragte er.

"Positiv. Sie können eintreten." antwortet die monotone Computerstimme.

Icheb ging auf die Türen zu, die sich auch sogleich öffneten und trat ein.

Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, in ein neues Abenteuer mit Flotter zu treten, aber da hatte er sich wohl gewaltig getäuscht. Andererseits, woher hätte er etwas anderes vermuten sollen? Bisher hatte er mit Naomi nur die Flotter-Folgen erlebt. Doch das hier war definitiv etwas neues. Er stand oberhalb eines weiten Sandstrandes, in dem die Steine wie Diamanten zu funkeln schienen. Das Meer spülte sanfte Wellen ans Ufer und der Vollmond spiegelte sich im Wasser. Die Sterne spendeten ein warmes Licht und blinkten dabei fröhlich. Es war einfach malerisch.

"Gefällt es Dir?" fragte Naomi, die unbemerkt hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.

Icheb drehte sich um. "Es ist wunderschön." sagte er anerkennend und folgte Naomi, die einen schmalen und steilen Küstenpfad nun hinunter kletterte.

Als sie auf dem Strand ankamen hatte Naomi schon eine Decke ausgebreitet und darauf Getränke und eine Schüssel Erdbeeren gestellt.

"Ich dachte, Du hast vielleicht etwas Hunger." sagte sie und reichte Icheb die Schale rüber. Dieser nahm sich eine Erdbeere und stellte fest, daß sie erstaunlich gut schmeckte. "Danke." sagte er und lächelte. "Die Frucht schmeckt wirklich sehr gut."

Dann setzte er sich auf die Decke neben Naomi und betrachtete eine ganze Weile schweigend den Nachthimmel.

Naomi rutschte so dicht wie möglich an Icheb heran, ohne daß es diesem groß auffiel.

Sie war so aufgeregt und wartete eigentlich nur noch auf den richtigen Moment.

Es war im Augenblick ein perfekter Moment. Beide allein am Strand unter den funkelnden Sternen... romantischer konnte es schon nicht mehr sein.

"Ist das nicht herrlich romantisch hier?" schwärmte Naomi.

"Ja schon, aber..." stammelte er und blickte Naomi mit seinen blau-grauen Augen traurig an. Los Icheb, jetzt ist der richtige Moment. dachte er.

Naomi sah ihn besorgt an. "Aber...?" fragte Naomi angstvoll.

"Naomi, Du weißt, daß ich Dich wirklich sehr gerne habe." sprach er weiter.

"Wirklich?" Naomis Augen strahlten.

Verdammt, ich will ihr nicht so weh tun, aber es muß sein. Icheb seufzte innerlich und nahm dann seinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

"Für mich bist Du wie eine kleine Schwester."

Diesen Satz hatte Naomi nicht erwartet. Die Worte durchzuckten sie wie ein Blitz und es schien, als ob ihr jemand das Herz aus dem Leibe reißen würde. Sie fühlte die Tränen in ihr aufsteigen aber sie wußte, daß sie jetzt nicht weinen durfte. Aber es ging einfach nicht anders. Schnell wendete sie sich von Icheb ab, stand auf und ging zum Wasser.

Icheb stand auch auf und überlegte, was er nun am besten tun sollte. Schließlich entschloß er sich, Naomi zu folgen und zu versuchen sie zu trösten. Leider hatte sich also seine Befürchtung bestätigt.

Naomi war stehengeblieben und die Tränen kullerten aus ihren Augen. Sie fiel auf die Knie, rollte sich wie ein Igel zusammen und weinte leise in ihre Arme.

Icheb kniete sich neben sie und legte zögernd eine Hand auf ihren Rücken.

"Naomi, es tut mir wirklich leid." sagte er schließlich und streichelte ihr über den Rücken.

"Laß mich allein." kam die etwas undeutliche Antwort von Naomi.

Icheb hielt in der Bewegung inne und nach ein paar Sekunden stand er langsam auf. Für einen Moment sah er auf Naomi herab und haßte sich in diesem Moment selber. Er hatte ihr so sehr weh getan. Langsam drehte er sich um und stieg den kleinen Pfad zum Strand wieder hinauf. "Computer, Ausgang." sagte er leise und vor ihm erschien der leere Gang der Voyager. Schuldvoll verließ er das Holodeck.

Naomi wußte nicht, wie lange sie im Sand gelegen hatte. Irgendwann war der Vorrat an Tränen erschöpft und sie fühlte eine unglaubliche Leere in ihr. Sie konnte einfach nur auf das Wasser starren und fragte sich immer wieder "warum nur?" Hatte sie alles so falsch gedeutet? Es schien so. Wie eine kleine Schwester. diese Worte hallten ständig in ihrem Kopf. Wie eine kleine Schwester, wie eine kleine Schwester. Naomi schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte diese Worte aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen, aber sie hörten nicht auf, sie zu quälen. Sie versuchte an ihre Mutter, den Captain oder Tom zu denken. Wie eine kleine Schwester, wie eine kleine Schwester... Es war einfach zum verrückt werden!

"Samantha Wildman an Naomi Wildman." Die Stimme aus Naomis Communicator riß sie endlich aus ihren Gedanken. Schnell schluckte sie noch einmal bevor sie antwortete: "Ja Mom, was gibt es?" Unglaublich. Sie klang eigentlich normal, es würde keiner merken.

"Honey, das Abendessen steht auf dem Tisch."

"Uhm, Mom, ich habe gerade gegessen." Sie konnte so keinem unter die Augen treten. Ihre Mutter würde sofort merken, daß etwas nicht stimmte und sie mit Fragen löchern. Naomi wußte, daß ihre Mutter es nur gut meinte und ihr helfen wollte, aber diese Sache mußte sie mit sich selber ausmachen.

"Ach Naomi, das mußt Du mir doch vorher sagen. Jetzt habe ich extra für Dich auch etwas repliziert. Ach... na ja gut, was hast Du gegessen?" fragte Sam prüfend.

"Ein Stück Pizza und Obst hinterher." kam Naomis Antwort.

"Na gut honey, aber in einer halben Stunde bist Du wieder hier, Du mußt noch Hausaufgaben machen und dann mußt Du mir unbedingt erzählen, wie Dein erster Arbeitstag war."

"Ist gut Mom. Bis nachher." Naomi beendete die Comverbindung und seufzte. Eine halbe Stunde, gerade genug Zeit um das Gesicht wieder etwas herzurichten und ihre Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Mit etwas Glück würde sie gut schauspielern können und keinem würde etwas auffallen. "Computer, Programm beenden." Der Strand und das Meer verschwand und Naomi stand wieder in dem schwarz-gelben Hologitter. "Computer, generiere ein Badezimmer." sagte sie dann und im nächsten Moment stand sie vor einem Waschbecken. Im Spiegel betrachtete sie ihre rotverweinten Augen, die nun auch etwas geschwollen waren und spülte sich dann das Gesicht mehrmals mit kaltem Wasser ab.

Als sie eine halbe Stunden später aus dem Holodeck trat, verriet nur noch ihr fehlendes, sonst so fröhliches Lächeln, das sie immer auf den Lippen trug, ihren Kummer. Als sie in ihr Quartier trat zwang sie sich zu einem fröhlichen Lächeln und begrüßte ihre Mutter. "Hallo Mom!" sagte sie und drückte ihrer Mutter einen flüchtigen Kuß auf die Wange.

"Hi honey, wie war Dein Tag?" fragte Samantha erfreut.

Gräßlich, am liebsten würde ich ihn ungeschehen machen. "Super, Seven hat mir gezeigt, wie man Scans auswertet." sagte sie.

"Das freut mich, dann mach jetzt schnell Deine Aufgaben und dann ab ins Bett. Morgen mußt Du wieder früh aufstehen."

Als Naomi "Morgen" hörte, zuckte sie zusammen. Oh nein. stöhnte sie und überlegte, wie sie es bloß schaffen sollte, morgen in die Astrometrie zu gehen. Sie wollte Icheb nicht sehen, sie wollte eigentlich keinen sehen. Aber was sollte sie schon machen? Wenn sie nicht in die Astrometrie gehen wollte, mußte sie sowohl bei ihrer Mutter, dem Captain als auch Seven einen Grund dafür haben. Krank spielen? Nein, der Doctor wurde sofort merken, daß alles in Ordnung war. Verschlafen? Spätestens nach 10 Minuten würde mich Seven wecken. Ich muß wohl oder übel morgen da hin. Naomi war kurz davor, wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Im letzten Moment besann sie sich, daß sie ja noch immer vor ihrer Mutter stand. Diese schaute sie schon etwas besorgt an.

"Honey, was hast Du denn?" fragte sie jetzt auch noch.

"Nichts Mom, ich habe nur gerade überlegt ähm..., was ich morgen für eine Arbeit bekomme." Sie lächelte ihre Mutter wieder an.

"Das wirst Du noch früh genug erfahren. So, jetzt mußt Du Dich aber beeilen."

"Okay Mom, gute Nacht." sagte Naomi und wollte gerade in ihren Raum gehen.

"Soll ich Dich nachher nicht mehr ins Bett bringen?" fragte Sam überrascht.

"Nein, ich bin schon 7, ich kann schon allein ins Bett. Ich mache jetzt noch meine Aufgaben und pünktlich um 22.00 Uhr bringe ich mich dann selber ins Bett." blockte Naomi ihre Mutter ab.

"Ist gut honey, dann schlaf schön." erwiderte Sam etwas enttäuscht. Ihre Tochter wurde langsam erwachsen. Wie schnell die Zeit doch verging! Noch vor 6 Jahren war sie ein kleines Baby und nun? Bald will sie ihr eigenes Quartier haben. dachte Sam halb traurig aber auch stolz.

"Nacht Mom." verabschiedete sich Naomi und verschwand in ihrem Raum.

Naomi atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloß. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und erlebte immer wieder die Geschehnisse. In ihr stiegen wieder die Tränen hoch und diesmal erlaubte sie ihnen, den Weg nach draußen zu finden. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in ihrem Kopfkissen, denn sie wollte vermeiden ihre Mutter mit ihrem Schluchzen aufmerksam zu machen. Nach einer ganzen Weile schlief sie dann vor Erschöpfung ein.

Seven betrat nach ihrer Schicht den Frachtraum um sich wieder zu regenerieren. Als sie eintrat, bot sich ihr ein merkwürdiges Bild. Icheb saß auf den Stufen seines Alkoven und tat gar nichts. Er hatte anscheinend nicht einmal das Eintreten Sevens mitbekommen.

"Icheb." machte sich Seven bemerkbar. Icheb schaute überrascht zu der ehemaligen Borg hoch. "Seven!?!" sagte er überrascht. "Ich dachte Du hast heute eine Doppelschicht?"

"Die hatte ich auch. Meine schicht endete vor 12,4 Minuten. Du solltest Dich schon seit 2 Stunden regenerieren." bemerkte Seven.

"Oh, ich wußte nicht, daß es schon so spät ist." Icheb erhob sich und trat in seinen Alkoven.

Seven musterte ihn und fragte dann: "Gibt es etwas, das Du mit mir besprechen möchtest?"

Icheb überlegte. Sollte er ihr von dem Holodeckbesuch erzählen oder nicht? Einerseits hatte Seven ihn zu seinem weiteren Schritten zwecks Naomi ermutigt, es war also nur fair ihr auch das Ergebnis mitzuteilen. Andererseits war es eigentlich nur eine Angelegenheit zwischen Naomi und ihm. Als Icheb nicht sofort antwortete sagte Seven: "Ich nehme an, Du hast Naomi Wildman Deine Gefühle für sie mitgeteilt."

Icheb senkte seinen Blick. "Ich habe sie sehr verletzt. Ich möchte darüber jetzt nicht sprechen."

"Ich verstehe." sagte Seven und trat in ihren Alkoven. "Computer, Regenerations-Zyklus..."

"Seven?" unterbrach Icheb sie.

"Ja?"

"Kann ich morgen im Maschinenraum arbeiten?" fragte er.

Seven wollte automatisch nach dem Grund fragen, aber sie überlegte kurz. Icheb schien Naomi morgen nicht treffen zu wollen. Ein typisches Verhalten, das von Schuldgefühlen ausgelöst worden war. "Ich denke, B'Elanna wird nichts dagegen haben." antwortete sie.

"Danke Seven." erklang Icheb erleichtert.

"Nichts zu danken. Gute Nacht, Icheb. Computer, Regenerations-Zyklus für Alkov Zero One einleiten." Das bestätigende Geräusch des Computers erklang und Seven schloß die Augen. Sie konnte noch mitbekommen, daß Icheb ebenfalls den Regenerations-Zyklus einleitete.

Tom stürzte regelrecht ins Quartier. "B'Elanna, Du glaubst ja nicht, was ich Dir gleich erzählen werde!"

"Das glaube ich ja auch nicht." konterte B'Elanna. "Was gibt's denn so furchtbar aufregendes?"

"Was würdest Du sagen, wenn ich Dir sage, daß das Unmögliche passiert ist?"

"Hä? Hast Du was getrunken, Flyboy?" B'Elanna guckte ihn verständnislos an.

"Nein, ich bin ganz nüchtern, stell Dir vor, unser eiskalter Captain ist aufgetaut!" Tom erwartete vermutlich, daß B'Elanna ihm um den Hals fiel, einen Freudentanz aufführte oder in Ohnmacht fiel, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Statt dessen sah sie ihn noch verwunderter an.

"Tom, sag mir doch einfach was los ist."

"Der Captain und der Commander sind endlich ein Paar!" Direkter ging es nun nicht und jetzt klickte es auch bei B'Elanna.

"Was? Das ist ja fantastisch! Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert." freute sich B'Elanna. "Haben sie es bekannt gegeben?"

"Nein, aber wenn zwei völlig übermüdete Offiziere auf der Brücke sitzen, der eine im Bereitschaftsraum verschwindet während der andere einen Grund sucht, ersterem zu folgen und die beiden dann nur im allerhöchsten Notfall bei einer sogenannten Besprechung gestört werden wollen... ich glaube, sogar Tuvok hat es gecheckt." sprudelte Tom.

"Ich freue mich für die beiden." strahlte B'Elanna und gab Tom einen dicken Kuß.

"Wofür war das?" fragte er.

"Hm, dafür, daß Du es mir gleich erzählt hast." antwortete B'Elanna.

"Ich glaube, ich erzähle Dir jetzt öfters solche Neuigkeiten." neckte Tom und zog sie näher an sich ran.

"B'Elanna, was hast Du jetzt vor?" fragte Tom verführerisch.

"Eigentlich wollte ich das Kinderzimmer weiter einrichten." erwiderte B'Elanna.

"Ich hätte da jetzt einen anderen Vorschlag." sagte Tom und zog sie gleichzeitig ins Schlafzimmer.

Harry war auf dem Weg zu Tom um ihn zu fragen, was das vorhin auf der Brücke zu bedeuten hatte. Doch als er den Türmelder betätigte kam nur ein "Wir sind in einer wichtigen Besprechung und wollen nur gestört werden, falls der Warpkern zu explodieren droht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Heute hatten anscheinend viele Leute heute etwas zu besprechen...

Auf der Krankenstation war der Doctor damit beschäftigt, seine Geräte einmal gründlich zu reinigen und zu sortieren. Man könnte auch sagen, ich richte meine Krankenstation neu ein. dachte er und stellte einige Pflanzen an einen anderen Platz. Hinter ihm ertönte ein leises Zischen. Ohne sich umzudrehen fragte er automatisch: „Bitte nennen Sie die Art des medizinischen Notfalls."

„Ein herunterfallender Frachtcontainer hat mich am Arm leicht beschädigt." erklang eine Stimme. Der Doctor drehte sich sofort und nahm einen Tricorder zur Hand als er Sevens Stimme hörte.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Platz."sagte er und deutete auf ein Bio-Bett. Seven hielt ihm den Arm hin und er untersuchte ihre Verletzung. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und kommentierte: „Lieutenant Torres bestand darauf, daß ich mich bei Ihnen melde."Der Doctor übersetzte: „Was heißen soll, sie fanden ihren kleinen Unfall nicht erwähnenswert und wären auch gerne mit einem geschwollenen und blutigen Arm herumgelaufen."Er mußte etwas grinsen. Seven hatte schon recht, sehr ernst war ihre Wunde nicht. Sie hatte nur einen Kratzer abbekommen, der aber schön blutete und ohne weitere Behandlung würde sich spätestens in einer Stunde ein Hämatom an ihrem Arm bilden, das sich sehen lassen konnte. Er konnte beides leicht mit einem Hautregenerator wieder in Ordnung bringen.

„In ein paar Minuten ist alles wieder in Ordnung."sagte er und so ganz nebenbei schickte er ein kurzes Dankesgebet zu Lieutenant Torres, daß sie Seven zu ihm geschickt hatte. Mit ihrem Anblick war der Tag gerettet, zumindest für ihn.

„Und? Was machen Sie so in Ihrer Freizeit? Haben Sie meine Ratschläge befolgt und auf dem Holodeck mal einige der Übungsprogramm für Ihr Sozialverhalten laufen lassen?"fing er ein Gespräch an.

Seven seufzte. „Nein. Ich habe sehr viel in der Astrometrie und im Maschinenraum zu tun und für soziale Aktivitäten keine Zeit."

„Sie sollten nicht nur an Arbeit denken. Gönnen Sie sich doch mal ein wenig Spaß und gehen sie zum Beispiel mal aus."

Seven sah den Doctor fragend an. „Was meinen Sie mit ‚ausgehen'? Ich habe keine Zeit um durch den hydroponischen Garten zu wandern."

Der Doctor rollte unbemerkt von Seven mit den Augen während er immer noch Sevens Arm behandelte. „Nein, ich meinte sie sollten mal ein Date in Angriff nehmen! Suchen Sie sich doch mal einen Mann aus und gehen Sie mit ihm Essen."

„Oh. Ich verstehe."antwortete Seven.

„Gibt es denn jemanden auf dem Schiff, mit dem Sie sich mal verabreden wollen würden?"fragte der Doctor hoffnungsvoll. „Es würde Ihrem sozialen Umgang bestimmt nicht schaden. So, das war's. Ihr Arm ist so gut wie neu."

Das MHN packte den Hautregenerator wieder weg und sah noch einmal prüfend Sevens Arm an, ob er auch nichts übersehen hatte. Seven rutschte schon von der Liege runter und sagte: „Vielen Dank Doctor."

„Gern geschehen."

„Ich werde über ihren Vorschlag nachdenken."sagte Seven und sah dem Hologramm tief in die Augen. Der Doctor konnte sich nicht helfen aber ihm war, als ob Sevens Augen ihn anlächelten. Quatsch, Einbildung. sagte er sich aber sofort.

„Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn es soweit ist, ich helfe Ihnen gerne. Haben Sie denn schon jemanden mal ins Auge gefaßt?"Der Doctor war einfach zu neugierig.

Seven sah ihn an und meinte: „Der Einzige Mann mit dem ich momentan ein Date ausmachen würde, sind Sie Doctor. Und entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich muß wieder in den Maschinenraum."Seven drehte sich um und ließ ein Hologramm mit einem offenen Mund und einem ungläubigen Blick zurück. Als sich die Türen hinter Seven schlossen verwandelte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Doctors langsam in ein breites Lächeln. Pfeifend und singend machte er sich wieder an seien Arbeit.

_Kapitel 5_

Naomi wurde von dem Wecker aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie hatte eine furchtbare Nacht hinter sich gebracht, ständig war sie aufgewacht und der Kummer nagte an ihr, so daß sie lange Zeit nicht einschlafen konnte. Und nun mußte sie aufstehen, in die Astrometrie gehen und dort würde sie unter Garantie Icheb sehen. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust darauf. Mühevoll kroch sie aus dem Bett. Wenigstens war ihre Mutter schon weg, so daß sie sich ungestört so geben konnte, wie sie sich gerade fühlte. Sie würde den ganzen Tag noch schauspielern müssen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr schon das Frühstück auf den Tisch gestellt, doch Naomi konnte einfach nichts essen. Ihr war schlecht und ihre Nase war so zugeschwollen, daß sie nur mühevoll atmen konnte. Sie stellte das Frühstück zurück in den Replikator. Ihre Mutter mußte ja nicht gleich mitbekommen, daß sie nichts gegessen hatte. Widerwillig machte sie sich anschließend auf den Weg zur Astrometrie. Vor der Tür angekommen zögerte sie. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, durch diese Tür zu gehen. Es hilft nichts, ich muß jetzt da durch. sagte sie zu sich selbst. Was soll's, andere Mütter haben auch hübsche Söhne. war ihr zweiter Gedanke, aber niemand kann sich gut selbst belügen. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Herzen strafte sie als Lügnerin für diesen Satz. Sie liebte Icheb nun mal und daran würde sich, so sehr sie es auch versuchte, nichts ändern. Sie sammelte noch einmal den Rest Selbstbeherrschung und trat dann mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in das astrometrische Labor. Seven drehte sich um. "Naomi Wildman." begrüßte sie sie.

"Hallo Seven. Wo... wo ist denn Icheb?" fragte sie stockend.

"Icheb arbeitet heute den ganzen Tag im Maschinenraum." antwortete Seven.

Naomi atmete erleichtert auf, gleichzeitig war sie enttäuscht. Irgend etwas in ihr hatte sich danach gesehnt, Icheb wenigstens zu sehen. Seufzend machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

Gegen Mittag wurde sie von Seven wieder ins Casino geschickt um dort zu Mittag zu essen. Doch Naomi hatte immer noch keinen Hunger. Was mach ich bloß? fragte sie sich, sie haßte es, jemanden anzulügen aber diesmal war es wohl wieder notwendig. Sie beschloß Neelix zu bitten, sie ab jetzt in ihrem Quartier die Mittagspause verbringen zu lassen. Ich kann ja sagen, daß ich noch meine Hausaufgaben erledigen muß. dachte sie und das war nicht mal gelogen. Gestern Abend hatte sie es schließlich nicht mehr geschafft. Als Naomi das Casino betrat, bat sie Neelix um ihr Essen und gleichzeitig um die Erlaubnis ab jetzt in ihrem Quartier bleiben zu dürfen. Naomi lächelte Neelix so zuckersüß an, daß er ihr diesen Wunsch einfach nicht abschlagen konnte. Mit einem "Vielen Dank, Neelix!" verschwand sie dann in ihr Quartier. Kaum war sie dort angekommen überkamen sie wieder die Tränen. Sie wußte gar nicht recht wieso, aber sie kamen einfach. Es war einfach alles hoffnungslos. Wie konnte sie denn weiterleben mit dieser unbeantworteten Liebe? Naomi hielt es für unmöglich und wünschte sich, sie wäre nie geboren worden. Aber dann schaltete sich ihre Vernunft ein. Naomi Wildman, flüsterte sie, hör auf zu heulen und lerne damit zu leben. Andere haben es auch geschafft. Das wirkte. Zum Glück war Naomi ein sehr vernünftiges Mädchen und wußte, daß diese Stimme recht hatte. Der Tränenbach versiegte langsam und ein weiteres mal verschwand Naomi im Badezimmer um ihr Gesicht etwas herzurichten. Als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete, erschrak sie doch etwas. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und der Rest ihres Gesichtes war richtig blaß. Mit einem Lappen und kaltem Wasser rubbelte sie sich schließlich so stark das Gesicht ab, daß sie dadurch wenigstens wieder etwas Röte bekam. Dann ging sie wieder in ihr Zimmer und beschloß, sich nun auch um ihre Aufgaben endlich zu kümmern, die sie am späten Nachmittag noch beim Doktor und Chakotay abgeben sollte. Das Essen blieb unbeachtet neben ihr stehen und wanderte in den Replikator zurück, als Naomi wieder zur Astrometrie mußte. Immerhin hatte sie die Aufgaben fast fertig bekommen.

Als ihr Dienst in der Astrometrie beendet war, ging Naomi wieder in ihr Quartier. Sie hatte heute Fehler über Fehler gemacht und wunderte sich, daß Seven sie nicht der Astrometrie verwiesen hatte. Naomi fühlte sich einfach schlecht. Wie konnte sie nur solche dummen Fehler machen? "Oh nein, ich muß die Aufgaben ja noch fertig machen." seufzte sie leise. Stöhnend setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und bearbeitete ein Padd. Eine Stunden später sprintete sie durch die Gänge der Voyager und stieß, als sie um eine Ecke bog, auf ein Hindernis.

"Autsch!" machte das Hindernis und lag im nächsten Augenblick im Flur. Naomi stolperte und landete auf dem Hindernis drauf.

Stöhnend öffnete sie die Augen und blickte direkt in ein strahlend blau-graues Augenpaar. "Tut mir leid, ich..." weiter kam Naomi nicht, denn erst jetzt realisierte sie, auf wem sie da eigentlich lag. Für einen Moment war sie starr vor – ja, was eigentlich? Schreck, Freude, Verlegenheit oder Zorn? Ihr Herz befahl ihr, einfach so liegen zu bleiben, aber ihr Verstand riet ihr etwas anderes. Schnell rollte sie sich von Icheb herunter und stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor. Dieser stand auch auf und fragte besorgt: "Hast Du Dir weh getan?"

"Und wenn schon..." kamen die Worte über Naomis Lippen. Sofort biß sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Verdammt. dachte sie zornig auf sich selbst. "Entschuldige Icheb, bist Du in Ordnung?" fragte sie dann schnell.

"Ja, ich denke schon. Naomi, ich..." weiter kam er nicht, denn Naomi schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Es tut mir leid, ich muß jetzt weiter." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten oder noch einmal Icheb anzusehen rannte sie wieder los, nachdem sie ihre Padds aufgesammelt hatte. Das kann einfach nicht passiert sein, bitte nicht, das ist nur ein Traum! betete sie, aber natürlich wußte sie, daß es gerade wirklich passiert war. Ihr Herz hatte unglaublich schnell geklopft, als sie in Ichebs Augen sah und erst langsam beruhigte sich ihr Pulsschlag. Inzwischen war sie vor Chakotays Quartier angekommen und sammelte ihre Gedanken. Hoffentlich blamiere ich mich jetzt wenigstens nicht. dachte sie und betätigte den Türmelder. Das "Herein." von Chakotay ließ etwas auf sich warten stellte Naomi verwundert fest. Sie trat ein und erschrak, als sie sah, daß der Commander nicht alleine war. "Oh, Captain, es tut mir leid, ich wußte ja nicht..."

"Schon gut Naomi." unterbrach Janeway sie. "Ich bin rein privat hier." Einen kleinen Augenblick brauchte Naomi, um den Inhalt des letzten Satzes zu realisieren. Dann wanderte ein schelmisches Grinsen in ihr Gesicht. "Endlich." platze es aus ihr heraus. Im selben Moment wäre sie am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. "Ähm, ich meinte, endlich habe ich die Aufgaben fertig, Commander." Naomis Gesicht nahm eine sehr rötliche Färbung an, als sie Chakotay das Padd hinhielt. Doch Kathryn und Chakotay hatten natürlich verstanden, was Naomi meinte. "Danke Naomi." sagte Chakotay und nahm das Padd entgegen. "Ach Naomi!" Kathryn stand auf und beugte sich zu dem Mädchen runter. "Bitte erzähle es noch niemandem, wir möchten es der Crew selber sagen."

"Ja Ma'am, natürlich." sagte Naomi und meinte zu beiden: "Ich freue mich wirklich für sie beide." Und dann tat sie etwas, von dem sie nie geträumt hätte: Sie schlang ihre Arme um Kathryns Hals und drückte sie fest. Kathryn war sehr überrascht, freute sich aber und erwiderte Naomis Umarmung. Chakotay trat an die beiden heran und streichelte über Naomis Haar. Für einen Moment hatte sie ihre eigenen Sorgen vergessen und fühlte sich glücklich. Aber nur für einen Moment. Im nächsten fühlte sie tiefe Traurigkeit, denn Kathryns Liebe wurde erwidert, ihre eigene nicht. Naomis Augen wurden feucht und schnell löste sie die Umarmung. Mit einem "Oh, ich muß dem Doctor noch meinen Bericht abgeben." bat sie, das Quartier verlassen zu dürfen. Kathryn sah Naomi besorgt an, doch Chakotay nickte und sagte: "Natürlich Naomi, bis morgen!" Schnell verließ Naomi das Quartier. Als sich die Türen hinter Naomi geschlossen hatten sagte Chakotay: "Was für ein Mädchen." Er wollte Kathryn in die Arme nehmen und ihr einen Kuß geben, doch Kathryn starrte immer noch auf die Tür, durch die Naomi gerade verschwunden war. "Kath, was ist los?" fragte Chakotay. "Chakotay," sagte Kathryn langsam, "irgend etwas stimmte nicht mit Naomi. Hast Du es auch bemerkt?" Kathryn sah ihn fragend an.

"Nein, sie war wie immer. Wahrscheinlich war sie nur etwas verlegen." antwortete Chakotay unbesorgt.

"Hm, vielleicht hast Du recht." sagte Kathryn doch das Gefühl blieb. Ich werde demnächst mal wieder mit ihr aufs Holodeck gehen. nahm sie sich vor und erwiderte dann Chakotays Kuß.

Naomi war unterwegs zum Doctor. Als sich die Türen der Krankenstation öffneten kam ihr auch gleich der Doctor entgegen. "Naomi! Du bist reichlich spät." war die Begrüßung. Na toll, macht ruhig alle weiter so. dachte Naomi bestürzt. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und sagte dann: "Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Doctor. Ich wurde bei Commander Chakotay etwas aufgehalten."

"Ach, schon gut Naomi. Nächstes Mal bist Du bestimmt wieder pünktlich." erwartungsvoll sah das Hologramm sie an. Naomi hielt ihm das Padd entgegen. Der Doctor nahm es und überflog es kurz. Eine Augenbraue kroch beim Lesen höher und höher. Naomi fühlte sich, als ob ihr Herz flatterte. Sie wußte auch so, daß ihre Arbeit nicht gerade die beste war, doch wie der Doctor blickte... Schließlich sah er Naomi betrübt an: "Naomi, diese Arbeit ist die schlechtest, die Du je abgeliefert hast! Du hast anscheinend gar nicht zugehört. Das kann ich so nicht akzeptieren." Er hielt ihr das Padd wieder entgegen. Seufzend nahm es Naomi wieder an sich: Ich weiß. "Es tut mir leid. Ich werde es überarbeiten und Ihnen morgen früh noch einmal abgeben."

"Morgen Nachmittag reicht auch, Du sollst Dir ja nicht die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen." sagte der Doctor, diesmal etwas mitfühlender. "Was ist denn los Naomi? So kenne ich Dich ja gar nicht." er hockte sich vor sie um mit ihr auf einer Höhe zu sein und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Mach jetzt bloß keinen Fehler. ermahnte sie sich und lächelte den Doctor unbeholfen an: "Ich weiß nicht, die Arbeit in der Astrometrie ist gerade so aufregend und... ich glaube, ich war mit meinen Gedanken einfach zu sehr bei Planetenscans anstatt der rigellianischen Grippe. Ich verspreche, daß die Arbeit morgen besser wird." Naomi schickte noch ein entschuldigendes Lächeln hinterher.

"Also gut Naomi, ich verstehe ja, daß die Arbeit in der Astrometrie Spaß macht," vor allem mit Seven "aber Du darfst deswegen nicht Deine anderen Aufgaben vernachlässigen. Sonst muß ich Captain Janeway bitten, Deine Schicht in der Astrometrie zu streichen."

"Verstanden, Sir." sagte Naomi und wandte sich zum gehen.

"Bis morgen nachmittag Naomi!" rief der Doctor noch hinterher.

Eigentlich kann jetzt nichts mehr kommen. dachte Naomi und schlich zurück in ihr Quartier. Dann setzte sie sich noch einmal an das Padd und arbeitete bis tief in die Nacht daran. Diesmal mußte sie den Doctor zufrieden stellen.

Der Wecker klingelte viel zu früh. Naomi war heiß und kalt zugleich. Außerdem bekam sie ihre Augen einfach nicht auf. Samantha mußte sie erst zweimal wecken, dann stand Naomi todmüde und völlig fertig neben dem Bett. Zum frühstücken war es bereits zu spät, doch Naomi störte es nicht, sie konnte immer noch nichts essen und war erleichtert, daß sie sich eine Ausrede sparen konnte. Schnell zog sie sich an und ging dann erst bei der Krankenstation vorbei, legte dem Doctor das Padd auf den Schreibtisch und kam dann klopfendem Herzens in die Astrometrie. Doch Icheb war wieder nicht da und für Naomi endete nach 6 Stunden wieder ein Tag in der Astrometrie, ohne Icheb gesehen zu haben. Als Naomi auf dem Weg zum Holodeck war um mit Tom eine Flugstunde zu absolvieren, wurde ihr auf einmal schwindelig. Was ist denn jetzt los? Sie mußte sich an der Wand abstützen, sonst wäre sie gefallen. Tief durchatmen. sagte sie sich und schloß dabei die Augen. Nach einer Weile ließ das Schwindelgefühl wieder nach und sie ging langsam weiter. Zum Glück hat mich niemand gesehen. Naomi mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte. Alle waren dann gleich so fürchterlich besorgt, als ob sie jeden Moment sterben würde. Überhaupt wollte sie keine Schwäche zeigen, jetzt schon gar nicht. Sie beschloß, niemandem von diesem Vorfall zu erzählen und später einfach ein wenig früher schlafen zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einfach zu wenig geschlafen diese Nacht.

Tom saß schon im simulierten Delta Flyer und machte den letzten Systemcheck.

"Hallo Tom!" sagte Naomi, als sie den Flyer betrat. "Hey Naomi!" antwortete Tom und drehte sich im Pilotensessel um. Als er Naomi sah, erschrak er, sie sah leichenblaß aus.

"Naomi, geht's Dir gut?" fragte er.

"Ja danke, nur zu wenig Schlaf." erwiderte Naomi. Himmel, könnt ihr nicht mal aufhören mich mit diesem ständigen "Wie geht's Dir" zu nerven? dachte Naomi wütend, doch äußerlich ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Tom jedenfalls schien sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden zu geben und machte den Platz für Naomi frei.

"Also Naomi, dann können wir ja heute mal losfliegen."

"Aye Sir. Ich gebe die Startsequenz ein." Der Delta Flyer hob langsam ab und Naomi steuerte ihn geschickt aus der Shuttlerampe.

"Sehr gut gemacht. Jetzt nimm Kurs auf den 4. Planeten dieses Systems und dann zeige ich Dir, wie man ein Schiff in den Orbit steuert." sagte Tom und beobachtete jeden Handgriff Naomis. Er war sehr zufrieden mit ihr, bisher hatte sie nur fünf Flugstunden gehabt und hatte das Shuttle schon perfekt aus dem Hangar gesteuert. Wenn sie weiter so machen würde, würde sie in einigen Monaten schon die Voyager steuern können.

"Wir sind kurz vor dem 4. Planeten. Was soll ich jetzt machen?" fragte Naomi.

Tom trat hinter sie und zeigte ihr, welche Kontrollen sie betätigen mußte und in welcher Reihenfolge. Nach einer halben Stunde wagte Naomi den ersten Versuch. Kurz bevor das Shuttle in die Nähe des Orbits kam, wurde Naomi wieder schwindelig, doch diesmal war es schlimmer. Um sie herum drehte sich alles und sie konnte die Kontrollen nicht mehr sehen. Verzweifelt schloß sie kurz die Augen in der Hoffnung, der Schwindelanfall würde aufhören, aber es wurde nicht besser. "Naomi! Paß auf!" hörte sie noch Toms Stimme und dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Tom glich die Flugbahn aus und der Flyer hörte auf zu schlingern. "Du mußt auf den Eintrittswinkel achten Naomi." erklärte Tom weiter, während er den Flyer wieder ein Stück vom Planeten wegflog. "Aber für das erste Mal war das nicht... Naomi?" als Tom keine Antwort bekam, drehte er sich zu Naomi um und riß entsetzt die Augen auf, als er sie im Sessel zusammengesunken sah. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. "Naomi!" Tom rüttelte sie vorsichtig, doch die Augen blieben geschlossen. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch. "Computer, Programm beenden. Ausgang." Im selben Moment stand Tom mit Naomi auf den Armen wieder auf dem gelb-schwarzen Hologitter und die Tür öffnete sich. So schnell er konnte trug er Naomi zur Krankenstation.

Der Doctor arbeitete gerade an einer Bakterienkultur als sich die Türen öffneten und Tom hereinstürzte. Auf seinen Armen trug er Naomi. Schnell stellte der Doctor sein Experiment beiseite, schnappte sich einen Tricorder und fragte im Gehen: "Was ist passiert?" Er scannte bereits Naomi, bevor Tom antwortete: "Ich weiß nicht genau, wir waren im Shuttle und auf einmal drehte ich mich um und Naomi lag bewußtlos im Sessel. Was ist mit ihr, Doc?"

"Hm, nach den Scans zufolge hat sie einen Kreislaufkollaps erlitten, der durch fehlende Nahrung ausgelöst wurde. Doctor an Samantha Wildman."

"Ja Doctor, was gibt es?" fragte Sam.

"Bitte kommen Sie auf die Krankenstation." sagte der Doctor.

Sam dachte nicht im Traum daran, daß etwas mit Naomi sein würde, vielmehr nahm sie an, daß der Doctor sie bei seinem Experiment benötigte. Deshalb sagte sie: "Hat das Zeit bis meine Schicht zu ende ist? Ich bin sicher, ihre Bakterien halten sich noch ein paar Stunden."

"Sam, Naomi ist hier, sie hatte einen Kreislaufkollaps."

"WAS? Ich komme sofort."

Zwei Minuten später stürmte eine aufgelöste Samantha in die Krankenstation. "Was ist mit ihr?" rief sie bereits, kaum daß die Türen sich geöffnet hatten. Schnell trat sie an die Seite ihrer Tochter, die immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte und streichelte ihr sorgenvoll über den Kopf.

"Sam, wann hat Naomi das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?" fragte Tom, der nun in der Funktion des Krankenhelfers hier war.

"Was? Ich weiß nicht, heute mittag, Seven schickt sie immer zum Mittagessen ins Casino." antwortete Sam verwirrt.

"Es hat aber den Anschein, daß sie seit mindestens zwei Tagen schon nichts mehr gegessen hat." sagte der Doctor, der seine Scans nun beendet hatte und ein Hypospray lud.

"Aber, das kann nicht sein, sie hat mir immer wieder versichert, daß sie etwas gegessen hat, ich frage sie doch täglich! Warum sollte sie mich anlügen?"

"Das sollten wir Naomi fragen." sagte der Doctor und setzte das Hypospray an Naomis Hals an. Zischend entlud es sich. Sekunden später schlug Naomi die Augen auf.

"Mom? Was ist passiert?" fragte Naomi verwirrt.

"Dein Kreislauf hat nicht mehr mitgespielt, Du bist während unserer Flugstunde einfach umgekippt." antwortete Tom.

"Oh Naomi, was machst Du bloß? Warum hast Du in den letzten Tagen nichts mehr gegessen?" schaltete sich nun Samantha ein.

Naomi überlegte fieberhaft, was sie nun antworten sollte. "Ich... ich hatte keinen Hunger." sagte sie dann schlicht und einfach und war im Begriff aufzustehen.

"Oh nein, junge Dame, Dir hat niemand erlaubt jetzt aufzustehen. Für einen Tag mußt Du mindestens hier bleiben bis Deine Werte wieder im Toleranzbereich liegen. Im Moment bist Du weit davon entfernt." sagte der Doctor streng und drückte sie sanft wieder aufs Bett zurück.

"Ach honey, soll ich Dir irgend etwas bringen?"

"Nein danke Mom. Am besten, Du gehst wieder an die Arbeit, ich komme hier schon zurecht." sagte Naomi. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als daß sie jetzt alleine wäre.

"Aber honey, ich kann Dich doch hier nicht einfach alleine lassen, ich bin sicher, der Captain wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich sie um einen freien Tag bitte."

"Mom bitte!" Naomi klang jetzt wütend. "Ich möchte gerne allein sein! Ich bin kein Baby mehr!" Ihre Stimme zitterte. So hatte sie ihre Mutter noch nie behandelt.

Samantha starrte ihre Tochter ungläubig an, doch dann sagte sie: "Falls Du mich doch noch brauchst, ich bin im Maschinenraum."damit drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür.

Naomi hatte sich noch nie so mies gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick. Wie konnte sie ihre Mutter nur so behandeln? Sie wollte ihr gerade noch nachrufen und sich entschuldigen, doch Samantha war schon gegangen. Wieder fühlte sie die Tränen in ihr aufsteigen. Sie haßte es, so viel zu weinen, im Moment war sie ständig am Weinen. Der Doctor beugte sich gerade über sie um ihr ein weiteres Hypospray zu verabreichen.

Feuchtigkeit trat in Naomis Augen und dann kullerten ihr auch schon die ersten Tränen herunter und sie fing an zu schluchzen.

Der Doctor sah sie an und wollte eigentlich gerade etwas tröstendes sagen, doch da fühlte er auf einmal eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Es war die von Tom. Er blickte ihn stumm an, schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und zog den Doctor einfach mit sich in sein Büro. Dem Doctor gefiel es eigentlich gar nicht, seine Patientin einfach so allein zu lassen, vor allen Dingen in diesem Zustand, doch Tom ließ ihn nicht los. Als beide außer Naomis Hörweite waren sagte Tom eindringlich: „Ich weiß, was sie jetzt sagen wollen, Doc, aber glauben sie mir, im Moment ist es für Naomi das Beste, sie einen Moment einfach in Ruhe zu lassen."

Der Doctor zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Tom nachdenklich an. Anscheinend schien der Doctor noch eine Erklärung haben zu wollen und deshalb fuhr Tom fort: „Sie merken ja selber, daß Naomi ein großes Problem hat. Ich glaube ich weiß, worum es sich dabei handelt und wenn ich sie richtig einschätze, hat sie vor Kummer die letzten tage nichts essen können."Tom begann mit einer unruhigen Wanderung durch das Büro. „Himmel, ich hätte es merken müssen, warum ist mir das nicht schon früher aufgefallen?"Er machte sich große Vorwürfe. Schließlich sagte der Doctor: „Mr. Paris, vielleicht hätten sie die Güte mir zu sagen, worin Naomis Problem besteht, denn solange sie in dieser Verfassung ist, wird auch das beste Hypospray ihr nicht helfen können. Ich hätte auch merken müssen, daß mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte, aber sie hatte für alles eine gute...hm... Ausrede. Sie können nichts dafür, Tom." versuchte der Doctor Tom zu beruhigen. „Wichtig ist, daß wir ihr jetzt helfen."

Tom blieb stehen und dachte einen Moment nach. „Sie haben recht, Doc. Wir müssen ihr jetzt helfen, aber dennoch - ich hätte es kommen sehen müssen."Wieder verfiel Tom fast in eine tiefe Grübelphase, doch der Doctor verhinderte dies indem er fragte: „Mr. Paris, was ist los mit Naomi?"

Tom seufzte laut. „Nun, vor einigen Tagen kam Naomi zu mir und wollte etwas über B'Elanna und mich wissen, wie wir zusammen kamen und sie wissen schon."Beim Doctor stellte sich bereits ein „Aha-Gesicht"ein. Doch er ließ Tom ausreden: „Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, daß Naomi verliebt ist und wie es aussieht erfahren hat, daß es nur eine einseitige Liebe ist. Mit anderen Worten: Naomi leidet unter starkem Liebeskummer."Als Tom seinen Vortrag beendet hatte, huschte ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen des Doctors. Ja ja, Liebe kann so grausam sein. dachte er. Das war irgendwann zu erwarten. Laut sagte er dann: „Das erklärt natürlich alles. Wissen Sie, in wen Naomi sich verliebt hat?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keine Ahnung."

Der Doctor sah durch das Fenster zu Naomi und seufzte tief. Obwohl er ein Hologramm war schmerzte es ihn doch sehr, Naomi so leiden zu sehen. Sie war ihm besonders ans Herz gewachsen und er fühlte sich auch manchmal wie ein Vater für sie.

„Ich werde mit ihr reden."sagte Tom und ging entschlossen zu Naomi bevor der Doctor noch irgendeinen Einwand erheben konnte.

Naomi so zu sehen konnte Tom nicht ertragen. Ihre Augen waren von den Tränen ganz rot und geschwollen und immer noch schluchzte sie leise. „Hallo Naomi!"begann Tom sanft. Naomi antwortete nicht. „Weißt Du, für eine ganze Weile bleibt der Schmerz noch."fing Tom an. „Doch irgendwann wird er schwächer und schwächer, bis er weg ist."

Naomi hatte aufgehört zu schluchzen und blickte Tom nur mit leeren Augen an.

„Es dauert lange Naomi, aber es geht vorbei. Wenn Du mit mir darüber reden möchtest, ich bin jederzeit für Dich da. Und jetzt schlage ich vor, Du schläfst etwas damit sich Dein Körper etwas erholen kann."Tom streichelte Naomi noch einmal übers Haar und diese schloß die Augen. Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen. Tom betrachtete sie noch eine Weile, doch dann kehrte er ins Büro des Doctors zurück. „Sie ist eingeschlafen." verkündete er und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Gute Arbeit, Mr. Paris. Ich wollte ihr schon vorhin ein Beruhigungsmittel geben, aber so ist es natürlich viel besser."

„Ja, bleibt jetzt nur noch zu hoffen, daß sie sich ihren Kummer von der Seele redet. Wenn ich nur wüßte, in wen sich Naomi verliebt hat, dann könnte ich mit demjenigen reden und... ach, ich weiß auch nicht."

„Nur Mut, Mr. Paris, wir kriegen das schon wieder hin."versuchte der Doctor Tom aufzuheitern. „Ich werde jetzt mit Ensign Wildman sprechen, vielleicht weiß sie etwas darüber."

„Ja, tun sie das Doctor. Ich muß wieder auf die Brücke. Bitte rufen sie mich, wenn Naomi mit mir sprechen will."Tom erhob sich und schritt Richtung Tür.

„Natürlich Tom."verabschiedete ihn der Doctor. Dann war er allein im Büro. Leise ging er zum Bett auf dem Naomi schlief und kontrollierte ihre Werte. Stirnrunzelnd stellte er fest, daß sich Naomis Zustand noch verschlechtert hatte. Sie war zwar nicht in Lebensgefahr doch er fing an, sich allmählich ernsthaft Sorgen um das Kind zu machen. Zurück im Büro tippte er auf seinen Communicator: „Doctor an Ensign Wildman."

„Doctor, wie geht es Naomi?"erklang Sams besorgte Stimme.

„Nicht gut, aber darüber möchte ich mit Ihnen lieber unter vier Augen sprechen, können sie nach Schichtende in mein Büro kommen?"

„Natürlich Doctor. Wildman Ende."

Seufzend ließ sich der Doctor wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. Jetzt mußte er nur noch den Captain informieren.

Kathryn saß in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum und trank eine Tasse Kaffee. Eigentlich wollte sie den Bericht von Seven lesen, aber der Drang nach einer Tasse Kaffee war einfach stärker gewesen. Kein Zweifel, ich bin kaffeeabhängig. dachte sie, lächelte und trank genüßlich einen weiteren Schluck.

BE-BOPP. Meldete sich der Türsummer.

Kathryn stellte den Kaffee beiseite und nahm Sevens Bericht zur Hand. Es sollte wenigstens den Anschein erwecken, daß sie etwas nützliches tat. „Herein!"rief sie und blickte zur Tür auf. Chakotay trat ein, doch an seinem Gesichtsausdruck merkte Kathryn sofort, daß er keinen Höflichkeitsbesuch machte. „Ist etwas passiert?"fragte sie, ohne daß er ein Wort vorher gesagt hatte.

„Ich habe gerade den Bericht vom Doctor bekommen. Du solltest ihn auch gleich lesen."sagte Chakotay und reichte Kathryn das Padd. Sie legte Sevens Padd auf den Tisch und nahm den Bericht des Doctors entgegen. Schnell überflog sie ihn und blickte dann Chakotay betroffen an. „Wie geht es ihr?"fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe bisher auch nur den Bericht gelesen."

Kathryn stand auf. „Ich werde mal vorbeischauen. Kommst Du mit?"

„Natürlich." antwortete Chakotay und beide verließen den Bereitschaftsraum. „Mr. Tuvok, sie haben die Brücke."sagte Kathryn im Vorbeigehen und verschwand dann mit Chakotay im Turbolift. „Krankenstation."wies sie den Computer an und der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung.

Tom war unterdessen ins Quartier zurückgekehrt und erzählte B'Elanna von Naomi. "B'Ela, Du hättest Naomi sehen sollen, ich glaube, ich habe noch nie ein verzweifelteres Kind gesehen." sagte Tom traurig. Er setzte sich an den Tisch, schloß die Augen und massierte seine Stirn. B'Elanna trat von hinten an ihn heran und begann, seine Schultern zu massieren. "Tom, ich mag Naomi auch sehr gerne und mir tut es furchtbar leid für sie, aber meinst Du nicht auch, daß wir das alle schon einmal durchgemacht haben? Da steckt doch noch mehr dahinter."

Tom schwieg für eine ganze Weile. Schließlich drehte er sich zu seiner Frau um, sah ihr tief in die Augen und meinte: "Ich mache mir Vorwürfe, sie ist vor einigen Tagen zu mir gekommen und wollte etwas über unsere Beziehung wissen. Ach ich weiß auch nicht, ich habe das Gefühl, daß ich nicht ganz unschuldig an ihrem Zustand bin." Tom war inzwischen aufgestanden, stand nun am Fenster und beobachtete die schnell vorbeiziehenden Sterne.

"Tom, Du konntest ihr auch nicht helfen und das weißt Du genau. Jeder muß mit seinem Liebeskummer allein fertig werden. Naomi wird es auch schaffen, verlaß Dich drauf und in 3 Wochen ist alles wieder beim Alten. Und jetzt hör auf zu grübeln, wir wollten uns doch einen schönen Abend auf dem Holodeck machen." B'Elanna hatte ihn zu sich herangezogen und küßte ihn nun sacht. Tatsächlich wich ein Teil der Sorgen von Tom, doch irgend etwas wollte er noch tun. Naomi brauchte jetzt etwas Ablenkung.

"Weißt Du, ich werde mal Icheb fragen, ob er sich nicht etwas um Naomi kümmern kann, die beiden arbeiten doch oft zusammen."

"Das ist eine gute Idee komm, wir werden und jetzt fertig machen und auf dem Weg zum Holodeck gehen wir noch am Frachtraum vorbei." freute sich B'Elanna, da Tom offenbar etwas abgelenkt war.

Kathryn und Chakotay trafen im Korridor vor der Krankenstation Samantha, die gerade zum Gespräch mit dem Doctor eilte. "Hallo Sam!" begrüßten Kathryn und Chakotay sie. "Oh, Captain, Commander, wollen sie Naomi besuchen?" fragte Sam.

"Ja, wir haben gerade den Bericht des Doctors bekommen und machen uns große Sorgen. Was ist denn los mit ihr?" fragte Chakotay.

"Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich weiß es nicht genau. Der Doctor meinte, sie habe seit mindestens zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und dadurch einen Kreislaufkollaps erlitten, aber warum sie nichts mehr gegessen hat, wissen wir nicht. Naomi hat mich außerdem regelrecht rausgeschmissen." Sam sah nun richtig verzweifelt aus. "Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr los ist!"

Kathryn und Chakotay sahen sich betroffen an und konnten nicht recht glauben, was sie da hörten. Redete Sam wirklich über Naomi? Vorsichtig frage Kathryn: "Samantha, macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn wir bei dem Gespräch auch zugegen sind?"

"Nein, kommen Sie nur mit." Schon waren sie vor der Krankenstation angelangt und traten ein. Der Doctor stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür an Naomis Bett und überprüfte ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag die Lebensfunktionen. Als er das zischende Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hörte, drehte er sich um. "Ah, Ensign Wildman, gut daß Sie... oh! Captain, Commander, kommen sie doch bitte alle in mein Büro."

Der Doctor besorgte Stühle für alle und begann dann: "Lieutenant Paris hat einen Verdacht, was mit Naomi los sein könnte."

Gespannt blickten ihn die drei Besucher an.

"Mr. Paris ist der Ansicht, daß Naomi unter starkem Liebeskummer leidet. Das würde ihr Verhalten durchaus erklären."

Kathryn, Chakotay und Samantha sahen den Doctor sprachlos an. An so eine Möglichkeit hatte bisher keiner von ihnen gedacht.

„Natürlich ist es bisher nur eine Vermutung, aber alles deutet darauf hin, daß es stimmt."

Samantha war aufgestanden und schaute durch das Glas auf ihre schlafenden Tochter.

Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß es bald soweit sein würde, warum habe ich nicht mit ihr darüber gesprochen. Der Drang, ihre Tochter vor Kummer zu bewahren, nagte nun an ihr, doch es war bereits zu spät und Samantha wußte, daß es zur Entwicklung eines Kindes Nein, sie ist schon ein Teenager. einfach dazu gehörte, sich zu verlieben und auch Gefahr zu laufen, enttäuscht zu werden.

„Doctor, was soll ich jetzt machen?"fragte sie leise und verzweifelt.

Der Doctor stand auf und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter um ihr Trost zu spenden. Schließlich sagte er vorsichtig: „So schwer es Ihnen auch fallen mag, Samantha, aber ich glaube, Sie können Naomi nur zeigen, daß sie zu Ihnen kommen kann, wenn sie möchte. Sie jetzt zu drängen und sie zu bemuttern wäre genau das Falsche. Sie braucht Zeit für sich, um darüber hinweg zu kommen und nehmen sie ihr es nicht übel, falls sie mit jemand anderem darüber spricht."

Samantha nickt leicht. „Sie haben recht, Doctor, sie wird erwachsen."

Das Hologramm streichelte ihr sanft über die Schulter. Kathryn stand langsam auf und trat ebenfalls neben Samantha. Sie bedeutet dem Doctor, sich ein wenig zu entfernen und legte nun selber ihre Hand auf Sams Schulter. Beide blickten auf Naomi.

„Sam, vielleicht ist es auch langsam an der Zeit, Naomi ein eigenes Quartier zu geben."

schlug Kathryn vorsichtig vor. Samantha erwiderte nichts. Stumm stand sie da und sah auf ihre Tochter.

„Sie können jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn es soweit ist."damit ließ sie Sam allein und sie und Chakotay zogen sich mit dem Doctor in den hinteren Teil der Krankenstation zurück um Samantha etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

„Doctor, wie lange muß Naomi hier auf der Krankenstation beleiben?" fragte Kathryn.

„Hm, das kann ich nicht genau sagen, das hängt von ihr ab. Aber im Moment... zwei bis drei Tage bestimmt und danach müssen wir uns ernsthaft überlegen, sie zu einer Counseling session auf das Holodeck zu schicken."

„Halten Sie mich auf dem laufenden."

„Ja Captain."

Besorgt um ihr jüngstes Crewmitglied verließen Chakotay und Kathryn die Krankenstation.

Tom und B'Elanna waren unterdessen auf dem Weg zum Frachtraum Zwei, um Icheb aufzusuchen.

Icheb arbeitete gerade an einer Konsole als Tom und B'Elanna eintraten. „Hallo Icheb!"begrüßte ihn Tom. „Lieutenants Paris und Torres... kann ich Ihnen helfen?"verwundert über diesen Besuch unterbrach Icheb seine Arbeit und wandte sich den beiden zu.

„Weiß Du Icheb, es geht um Naomi."

Ichebs Herz schlug auf einmal schneller und zögernd fragte er, als Tom nicht recht wußte, wie er weitermachen sollte: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?"

„Na ja, um ehrlich zu sein, sie ist heute nachmittag zusammen gebrochen und liegt nun auf der Krankenstation. Aber mach Dir keine Sorgen, sie kommt wieder in Ordnung, ich wollte Dich auch nur fragen, da ihr beiden doch manchmal etwas Zeit miteinander verbringt, ob Du nicht mal bei ihr vorbei schauen könntest, sie könnte etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen."

„Natürlich Lieutenant, ich werde gleich zu ihr gehen."Icheb war tief besorgt. Schnell schaltete er die Konsole aus und sagte: „Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden."und ging im selben Moment auch schon zur Tür.

„Natürlich." Tom und B'Elanna freuten sich, daß Icheb gleich zu Naomi wollte.

Als sich die Türen hinter Icheb geschlossen hatten meinte B'Elanna: „Er mag sie anscheinend wirklich sehr gerne."

Tom durchzuckte es dagegen wie ein Blitz. „B'Elanna, glaubst Du, Naomi könnte in Icheb verliebt sein?"

„Ach Unsinn Tom, als erstes verliebt man sich meistens in den Captain des Schiffes oder in Naomis Fall: In den ersten Offizier. Wetten, daß sie sich in Chakotay verguckt hat?"

„Na, hoffentlich hast Du recht. Komm, laß uns gehen."sagte Tom und beide gingen zum Holodeck.

Icheb war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das Richtige tat. Vielleicht wollte Naomi ihn gar nicht sehen. Aber vielleicht hoffte sie auch, daß er kommen würde, er wußte es einfach nicht und hoffte, daß Naomi sich über seinen Besuch freuen würde.

Er erreicht wenig später die Krankenstation. Das Licht war stark gedämmt und außer dem Doctor, der in seinem Büro saß, war keiner weiter anwesend. Der Doctor schaute überrascht auf, als Icheb eintrat und kam ihm entgegen.

„Icheb! Was kann ich für Dich tun?"fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie es Naomi geht."antwortete er.

Das Gesicht des Doctors nahm nun wieder eine besorgte Mine an.

„Ich fürchte, ihr geht es nicht so gut, Icheb."und ging auf das Bett zu, auf dem Naomi noch immer schlief.

„Was ist passiert?"fragte Icheb und war nahe dran, Naomi über die Haare zu streichen.

„Sie ist im Holodeck ohnmächtig geworden, weil sie die letzten Tage nichts gegessen hat."antwortete der Doctor.

In dem Moment bewegte sich Naomi und schlug dann die Augen auf. Fast schon entsetzt starrte sie Icheb an, der sich etwas über sie gebeugt hatte. „Hallo Naomi!"sagte er sanft.

Der Doctor nutzte diese Gelegenheit gleich und scannte Naomi erneut.

Naomi sagte nichts und wandte ihr Gesicht ab. Oh nein, warum ist gerade ER hier! Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammen zog.

Der Doctor zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch als er merkte, daß Naomis Werte wieder schlechter wurden. Sie schien kurz vor einem neuen Zusammenbruch zu stehen und schnell griff er nach einem Hypospray und injizierte ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel.

Naomi fiel in eine Art Dämmerzustand und ihre Werte kletterten wieder leicht an.

„Was war los Doctor?"fragte Icheb besorgt.

„Ihre Werte wurden auf einmal wieder schlechter... kann ich Dich kurz sprechen, Icheb?"fragte der Doctor und deutete mit dem Kopf auf sein Büro.

„Natürlich Doctor."sagte Icheb und folgte ihm.

In seinem Büro bot der Doctor Icheb einen Stuhl an und als beide Platz genommen hatten begann er: „Icheb, was ich Dir jetzt sage bleibt bitte unter uns."

„Natürlich Doctor."antwortete Icheb etwas verwirrt.

„Als ich Naomi vorhin gescannt habe, als ihr Mutter hier war, waren ihre Werte innerhalb der Toleranzgrenzen in ihrem Zustand. Doch als sie Dich gerade gesehen hat, verschlechterte sich ihr Zustand wieder. Mr. Paris hat einen Verdacht, nämlich daß Naomi unter starkem Liebeskummer leidet."Der Doctor machte eine Pause und musterte Icheb, dessen Gesichtsausdruck eigentlich schon eine Antwort gab. Trotzdem fragte er: „Icheb, weißt Du, ob Naomi in Dich verliebt ist?"

Icheb senkte den Kopf. „Ich bin Schuld an ihrem Zustand, Doctor."

„Nein, das bist Du bestimmt nicht. Bitte erzähle mir, was passiert ist, ich muß es wissen um Naomi helfen zu können."

Und Icheb erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte.

„Seit dem ist mir Naomi immer aus dem Weg gegangen und ich konnte nicht noch einmal mit ihr reden."beendete er seine Erzählung.

„Dann dürfte wohl alles klar sein."seufzte das EMH.

Icheb hatte sich wohl noch nie so unwohl und vor allem schuldig gefühlt wie in der vergangenen Zeit. Die ganzen Tage, seit dem Holodeckbesuch hatte er immer wieder überlegt, was er hätte anders machen können und wie er sich Naomi gegenüber verhalten sollte. Jetzt plagten ihn seine Gedanken noch mehr, denn daß Naomi sogar auf der Krankenstation seinetwegen behandelt werden mußte, das war zuviel für Icheb.

Der Doctor konnte seine Gedanken anscheinend lesen, denn er sagte: "Icheb, Du bist nicht an Naomis Zustand schuld. Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß Du Dir große Vorwürfe machst, aber Du hättest es auch nicht verhindern können. Naomi braucht jetzt einfach etwas Zeit und jemanden zum Reden. "

"Und was soll ich tun, Doctor? Soll ich ihr aus dem Weg gehen, soll ich so tun als ob nichts gewesen sei oder soll ich mich mit ihr darüber unterhalten?" fragte Icheb.

"Das ist eine schwierige Frage Icheb." antwortete das EMH und rieb sich seine Stirn.

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ich weiß es nicht genau. Du wirst sicher um ein Gespräch mit ihr nicht herumkommen und ich denke, Du willst Naomi als Freundin auch nicht verlieren, oder?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe Naomi sehr gerne. Ich könnte mir das Schiff ohne sie auch gar nicht vorstellen."

Der Doctor grinste in sich hinein. Vielleicht war Naomis Liebe doch nicht auf so unfruchtbaren Boden gefallen...

"Hör zu, Icheb, ein paar Tage werde ich Naomi sicher noch hierbehalten oder sie zumindest auf ihr Quartier beschränken, sie wird also viel Zeit zum Nachdenken haben und ich bin fest davon überzeugt, daß sie ihren Kummer überwindet."

„Bitte, würden Sie ihr dann ausrichten, wenn sie mich sehen oder mit mir sprechen möchte, ich bin immer für sie da."Mit diesen Worten stand Icheb auf.

Auch der Doctor erhob sich und entgegnete: „Sicher, ich werde es ihr sagen."

Icheb nickte knapp und betrachtete dann noch einmal kurz Naomi bevor er die Krankenstation verließ.

_Kapitel 6_

Chakotay lag neben Kathryn im Bett und hatte seinen Arm um ihre Taille geschlungen. Sanft zog er sie zu sich heran und gab ihr einen Kuß.

„Wofür war der?"fragte sie überrascht.

„Für die schöne Nacht mit Dir."kam seine Antwort.

„Hm... wenn Du Dich so bei mir bedankst, werden wir so eine Nacht wiederholen."

„Das hoffe ich doch!"Chakotay machte nun Anstalten, aufzustehen.

„Du willst mich doch nicht etwa jetzt hier alleine lassen?"fragte Kathryn entrüstet.

„Doch, denn der erste Offizier muß zum Dienst."sagte er und stand auf. Kathryn sah ihm belustigt beim Anziehen zu.

„Du weißt, daß Du in einer halben Stunde auf der Brücke sein mußt?"fragte Chakotay nebenbei. Kathryn schreckte hoch. „Was? Warum sagst Du mir das nicht früher!"wie von der Tarantel gestochen war Kathryn aus ihrem Bett und im Bad verschwunden.

Chakotay mußte lachen. Eine Bemerkung war jetzt einfach überfällig und deshalb stellte er sich an die Badtür: „Erster Offizier verwarnt Captain wegen zu spät Kommens..."

„Wage es nicht!"erklang von drinnen eine säuerliche Stimme und gleich darauf ging die Tür auf und ein Handtuch flog Chakotay entgegen.

Doch er hatte schnelle Reflexe und fing es auf, bevor es sein Gesicht traf. „Aber aber, wer wird denn gleich mit Handtüchern werfen?"sagte er überlegen und warf es auf den nächsten Sessel.

„Chakotay, gib mir mein Handtuch wieder!"rief Kathryn.

„Was bekomm ich dafür?"fragte Chakotay.

„Ich werde Dich nicht in die Arrestzelle sperren."sagte Kathryn scharf.

„Nicht genug."erwiderte Chakotay und schnappte sich das Handtuch wieder. Genüßlich ging er ins Badezimmer und brachte Kathryn das Handtuch wieder...

Als Kathryn und Chakotay mit einer dreiviertel Stunde Verspätung auf der Brücke eintrafen, ernteten sie fragende Blicke der gesamten Brückenbesatzung. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"fragte Tuvok schließlich.

„Verzeihen Sie die Verspätung meine Herren, aber der Commander und ich hatten noch etwas sehr wichtiges zu besprechen."

Tom hustete gekonnt und überdeckte somit seinen aufsteigenden Lachanfall. Er wußte natürlich, was diese „wichtige Besprechung"gewesen war und fragte sich nur, ob es die Crew von alleine merkte, oder ob der Captain und der Commander etwas sagen würden.

Kathryn und Chakotay blickten Tom mit einem warnenden Blick an, so daß dieser sich schnellstens zu seiner Konsole wieder umdrehte und auf einige unwichtige Buttons drückte, damit es den Anschein hatte, er hätte etwas zu tun.

Kathryn und Chakotay sahen sich an. Offenbar würde ihre Beziehung nicht mehr lange ein Geheimnis bleiben.

„Krankenstation an Captain Janeway."

Naomi. fuhr es Kathryn sofort durch den Sinn. „Ja Doctor?"

„Könnten Sie wohl auf die Krankenstation kommen? Es geht um Naomi."

„Ich bin unterwegs."Besorgt machte sich Kathryn auf den Weg. „Sie haben die Brücke, Commander."und dann verschwand sie auch schon im Turbolift. „Deck 5."wies sie den Computer an, der der Aufforderung auch sofort nachkam.

Samantha Wildman saß bereits im Büro des EMH und wartete. Als der Captain eintraf stand sie auf.

„Ah, Captain, da sind Sie ja!"wurde sie vom EMH begrüßt.

„Wie geht es Naomi?"fragte sie sofort.

„Besser, viel besser. Captain, Samantha wollte, daß Sie dabei sind, wenn wir über die weitere Behandlung Naomis sprechen."

„Natürlich, gerne."sagte Kathryn und folgte dem Beispiel Ensign Wildmans und des EMH und nahm ebenfalls Platz.

„Also, es ist tatsächlich so, daß Naomi unglücklich verliebt ist, daher auch die Eßstörungen. Ich habe mich inzwischen mit Mr. Paris beraten und wir sind beide der Ansicht, daß Mr. Paris versuchen wird, mit Naomi über die ganze Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Sam, bitte seien Sie nicht zu sehr gekränkt, doch manchmal kann man mit einem Freund besser über solche Dinge sprechen, als mit seinen Eltern."Das EMH blickte Sam etwas schuldbewußt an doch Sam sagte: „Ist schon gut, Doctor, als ich das erste mal verliebt war, habe ich es auch nicht meiner Mutter erzählen wollen."und über Sams Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, als sie an frühere Zeiten dachte. „Außerdem weiß ich, daß Naomi Tom sehr gerne hat und ihn als einer ihren besten Freunde ansieht."

„Gut, dann werde ich Mr. Paris Bescheid geben. Naomi kann dann morgen die Krankenstation verlassen."fuhr der Doctor fort.

„Das ist schön zu hören. Ich werde Mr. Paris vom Dienst befreien damit er für Naomi viel Zeit hat. Wenn das alles ist, dann kehre ich jetzt auf die Brücke zurück."sagte Kathryn und stand auf. Sam und der Doctor erhoben sich ebenfalls von ihren Sesseln, Sam lächelte den Captain dankbar an und das EMH sagte: „Natürlich Captain. Mr. Paris kann jederzeit kommen."

„Gut, ich werde es ihm gleich mitteilen."antwortete Kathryn und wollte gerade gehen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel: „Sagen Sie Doctor, in wen ist Naomi eigentlich verliebt?"fragte Kathryn.

„In einen äußerst netten jungen Mann und ich kann nur sagen, sie hat guten Geschmack."erwiderte das Hologramm grinsend. Als Kathryn ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah meinte er: „Es ist Icheb."

Kathryn zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Icheb also. dachte sie und war glücklich, daß es nicht Chakotay oder Tom war. „Und wie geht es Icheb?" fragte sie weiter.

„Er macht sich natürlich große Vorwürfe und denkt, er sei an Naomis Zustand Schuld."antwortete das EMH.

„Die beiden würden nicht mal ein schlechtes Paar abgeben."murmelte Kathryn vor sich hin. „Hoffentlich bleiben die beiden trotzdem noch gute Freunde."

„Bestimmt Captain, Naomi wird darüber hinweg kommen, ebenso Icheb. Und außerdem: Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend."

Kathryn lächelte. „Sie haben recht, Doctor. Dann werde ich mal wieder auf die Brücke gehen."Damit verabschiedete sie sich und ging hinaus.

Der Doctor versank in tiefes Grübeln. Ja, noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend. Aber es wäre langsam an der Zeit. dachte er und überlegte, ob er Seven einfach zum Diner einladen sollte.

Zurück auf der Brücke wurde Kathryn sofort nach Naomis Befinden gefragt. Alle machten sich große Sorgen um das jüngste Mitglied.

„Es geht ihr soweit gut."sagte Kathryn kurz und knapp. „Wir hoffen, daß sie in den nächsten Tagen wieder fit ist. Mr. Paris, kommen Sie bitte in meinen Raum."sagte Kathryn und ging auf ihren Bereitschaftsraum zu. Tom folgte ihr.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloß bedeutete Kathryn ihm, sich zu setzen. Tom kam der Aufforderung nach und wartete, was sein Captain wohl mit ihm zu besprechen hätte.

„Tom, der Doctor erzählte mir, was Sie und er für Naomi weiteres geplant haben."

Tom nickte.

„Sie dürfen sich ab sofort jederzeit von der Brücke entfernen und zu Naomi gehen.

Sollte das Schiff aber gerade in Gefahr sein, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe, brauche ich Sie natürlich an der Conn."

„Natürlich Captain. Danke, ich hoffe, Naomi vertraut sich mir an."sagte er und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen. „Erlaubnis auf die Krankenstation zu gehen?"fragte er.

„Gewähr, aber einen Moment noch, Tom!"hielt ihn Kathryns Stimme zurück.

Fragend blickte er sie an.

„Hören Sie, ich weiß, daß sie mitbekommen haben, daß Chakotay und ich... nun ja... sagen wir, in nächster Zeit öfters mal verspäten werden. Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn das Geheimnis noch etwas unter uns bleiben könnte, wir möchten es der Crew selber sagen, in Ordnung?"

Tom sah seinen Captain entgeistert an. Dieses Geständnis hatte er nun nicht erwartet.

Ein typisches „Tom Paris"Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und er sagte nur: „Yes Ma'am."und ging auf die Tür zu. Doch kurz bevor sie sich öffnete, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit. Ich freue mich sehr für sie beide."und bevor Kathryn noch etwas antworten konnte, war er schon draußen.

Kathryn lachte leise. Wenn jetzt noch die restliche Crew so reagieren würde, gäbe es keine Probleme. Irgend etwas in Kathryn sagte ihr, daß sie sich darüber wohl keine Sorgen machen müsse.

„Janeway an Chakotay, bitte kommen Sie in meinen Raum."

Einige Sekunden später glitt die Tür auf und ihr erster Offizier kam herein. Sie erzählte ihm von dem Gespräch mit dem Doctor und auch von dem Gespräch mit Tom.

„Ich habe Tom gebeten, unsere Beziehung noch nicht bekannt zu geben, aber wir sollten es trotzdem schnell der Crew sagen, die Gerüchteküche wird sonst überbrodeln."

„Das denke ich auch."erwiderte Chakotay. „Was wollen wir machen? Ein Auftritt in Neelix' Show oder eine Party?"

„Ich glaube, wir sollten einfach kein Geheimnis aus uns machen."

„Du bist also wirklich bereit, Dich mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren? Und nicht nur als Captain und erster Offizier?"

„Ich glaube, genau das wollte ich damit ausdrücken. So, und jetzt muß ich noch einige Berichte durchsehen."

„Du willst jetzt aber nicht, daß ich Dich so wieder verlasse, oder?"fragte Chakotay.

„Hm, da fällt mir ein, ich muß Dir noch etwas wichtiges zeigen."und Kathryns Lippen näherten sich Chakotays.

Tom war auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Vorher hatte er einen kleinen Umweg zum Holodeck gemacht und ein Programm vorbereitet.

Naomi saß auf dem Bett, als Tom die Krankenstation betrat. Sie sieht immer noch furchtbar blaß aus. stellte Tom fest doch er schob seine Sorgen beiseite und ging lächelnd auf Naomi zu.

„Hallo Naomi! Hättest Du Lust mit mir aufs Holodeck zu kommen? Etwas frische Bergluft würde Dir guttun."

„Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich habe ich keine große Lust, Tom." sagte Naomi matt und schlang ihre Arme um ihre angewinkelten Beine. Der Doctor, der in seinem Büro alles gehört hatte, kam Tom nun zu Hilfe. „Das ist eine gute Idee Naomi, Du kannst mir gleich einen Liter frische Milch mitbringen, falls ihr einer Kuh begegnet." Er fand seinen kleinen Witz zwar selber nicht witzig, aber bei Naomi bewirkte er ein kleines Lächeln. Das spornte den Doctor an und er fügte hinzu: „Wenn Du etwas frische Bergluft inhalierst, verspreche ich Dir, daß Du nachher auch kein Hypospray mehr bekommst. Die Bergluft wirkt auch sehr beruhigend..."

Das war scheinbar ein Argument, das Naomi nicht widerlegen wollte. „Okay, gehen wir."sagte sie und rutschte langsam vom Bett. Zuerst war sie etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, da sie so lange gelegen hatte, doch ihr Kreislauf kam schnell wieder in Schwung und sie folgte Tom.

Als die beiden aus der Türe waren, seufzte der Doctor. Hoffentlich vertraut sie sich Tom an. hoffte er und fing an, seine Instrumente zu sortieren.

Tom und Naomi waren unterdessen auf dem Holodeck angekommen und saßen auf einer blühenden Bergwiese mit einem herrlichen Blick ins Tal. Die Sonne schien warm vom blauen Himmel herab und ein leichter Windhauch sorgte für eine immer wiederkehrende Wellenbewegung in der Wiese.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier, Tom."sagte Naomi auf einmal und strich mit der Hand sanft über einige Blumen.

„Das freut mich, ich komme gerne hierher, wenn ich über etwas nachdenken will oder um einfach mal abzuschalten. Du bist die erste, die diesen Platz hier sieht, nicht einmal B'Elanna weiß davon.

Naomi lächelte. „Vielen Dank, ich werde es auch keinem weiter sagen."

Tom schloß die Augen und atmete tief ein. Er fühlte, daß jedes Wort jetzt fehl am Platze war und beschloß, einfach schweigend abzuwarten.

„Tom?" sagte Naomi nach einigen Minuten.

Tom öffnete die Augen und sah Naomi an. „Ja?"

„Weißt Du, es ist genau wie Du es mir gesagt hast, ich liebe ihn wirklich sehr."Naomi wandte ihr Gesicht von Tom ab, pflückte ein größere Blume, mit der sie unbewußt zu spielen anfing und blickte auf das gegenüberliegende Bergmassiv. Sie war nun bereit, zu reden, ihren Kummer jemandem anzuvertrauen und sie war froh, daß Tom Zeit für sie hatte. Er würde ihr einfach nur zuhören und ihr Trost spenden, wenn sie es brauchte. Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas, als sie anfing zu erzählen.

„Ich habe schon seit etwas längerer Zeit gemerkt, daß ich sehr gerne mit Icheb zusammen bin und ständig an ihn denken muß. An diesem einen Abend war ich ja auch dann bei Dir und da wußte ich, daß ich ihn liebe. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, werden meine Knie weich und in meinem Magen flattern 1000 Schmetterlinge herum, es stimmte! Und dann..."Naomi schluckte nun und brauchte einen Moment, um weiter zu reden. „Und dann wollte ich ihm sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde, doch er... er meinte, ich bin für ihn nur...eine kleine Schwester."

Oh man, typisch Mann! dachte Tom und legte seinen Arm tröstend um Naomis Schultern und zog sie sanft zu sich heran.

Naomi schmiegt sich an Tom und erzählte weiter: „Ich wollte in dem Moment am liebsten sterben. Das Leben hatte einfach keinen Sinn mehr. Und als ob das nicht genug gewesen wäre, der Captain ist mit dem Commander zusammen, Du mit B'Elanna und ich... ich habe niemanden."

„Ich weiß, wie man sich in einer solchen Situation fühlt, Naomi, aber glaube, mir, das müssen wir alle einmal durchmachen. Weißt Du noch, was ich Dir auf der Krankenstation erzählt habe? Damals wollte ich auch am liebsten sterben, aber wie Du siehst, das Leben geht weiter. Es ist schwer, aber Du wirst später auch jemanden finden der Dich liebt, da bin ich mir sicher."Tom schwieg einen Augenblick und rang mit sich selbst. Sollte er ihr es jetzt erzählen oder nicht? Diese Geschichte machte ihm auch nach Jahren noch zu schaffen, aber für Naomi war es jetzt vielleicht genau das Richtige. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und begann dann zu erzählen: „Vor vielen Jahren war ich sehr in Odile verliebt. Wir hatten uns in Marseille kennengelernt und ich verbrachte viele Wochen dort um in ihrer Nähe sein zu können. Eines Tages fragte ich sie, ob sie nicht Lust hätte auf bei einem Trainingsflug mitzumachen. Da sie eine gute Pilotin war, war sie von der Idee begeistert und am nächsten Morgen brachen wir mit zwei Freunden von mir auf. Ich hatte die Gruppe angeführt und alles lief super, bis zu dem Moment, an dem ich mich um eine Zehntelsekunde verkalkuliert habe."Tom schwieg, es fiel ihm schwer weiterzureden. Plötzlich fühlte er Naomis Hand auf seinem Arm. „Was ist passiert?"fragte sie leise.

Langsam sprach Tom weiter: „Als Anführer hatte ich noch rechtzeitig die Gelegenheit um das Shuttle herumzureißen, den anderen hatte ich die Sicht verdeckt und..."er schluckte „...und sie kollidierten. Ich habe sie alle umgebracht."

Naomi sagte nicht. Sie konnte nichts sagen und hätte auch nicht gewußt, was sie sagen sollte. Stumm musterte sie Tom und konnte sein Leid in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ich konnte Odile nicht einmal mehr sagen, wie sehr ich sie geliebt habe." fügte er noch hinzu.

Eine ganze Weile blieb er sitzen und sein Blick war starr auf einen Punkt weit in der Ferne gerichtet.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Tom."sagte Naomi schließlich.

„Danke. Ich brauchte viele Jahre um mit Schuld leben zu können aber manchmal, wenn ich mit B'Elanna zusammen bin und sie in meinem Armen habe sage ich mir immer wieder: Die anderen hatten nie die Chance, sich einen Partner zu suchen, zu heiraten und glücklich zu leben. Warum ich?"

Plötzlich stand Tom auf und sah auf Naomi herab. „Denk mal darüber nach, Naomi."sagte er und verließ dann das Holodeck.

Naomi blieb allein zurück. Stumm saß sie im Gras, betrachtete die herrliche Umgebung und kam sich auf einmal lächerlich vor. Mein Gott, was ist bloß los mit mir? Ich sollte froh sein, daß ich überhaupt lebe und mich verlieben kann! Ich sitze hier auf einer wunderschönen Wiese, lebe auf einem tollen Raumschiff, habe meine Mutter und meine Freunde um mich herum und versinke fast vor Selbstmitleid, weil mich Icheb nicht liebt?

Nach dieser Geschichte kam sich Naomi richtig schuldig vor. Ich habe mich zu sehr gehen lassen. Ich muß halt akzeptieren, daß Icheb mich nicht liebt und damit umgehen lernen.

Naomi blieb noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Holodeck und dachte gründlich nach.

Viel später kam sie zurück auf die Krankenstation, wo der Doctor schon ungeduldig wartete.

„Naomi, endlich! Ich habe mir schon langsam Sorgen gemacht! Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?"fragte er.

„Oh ja, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, vielen Dank. Es tut mir leid, daß ich Euch allen so großen Kummer bereitet habe, das habe ich nicht gewollt."sagte Naomi.

Der Doctor war überrascht. „Schon gut Naomi, ich kann Dich schon verstehen."Anscheinend war der Ausflug mit Tom genau das Richtige. dachte das EMH glücklich.

„Wenn Du willst, kannst Du schon heute in Dein Quartier zurückkehren, wenn Du mir versprichst, daß Du wenigstens einmal am Tag etwas anständiges in den Magen bekommst."

„Versprochen." sagte Naomi und ging zur Tür. Kurz bevor sie den Ausgang erreichte drehte sie sich noch einmal um: „Vielen Dank, Doctor."

„Nichts zu danken."verabschiedete dieser das Mädchen und blickte ihr lächelnd nach.

Bevor jedoch Naomi in ihr Quartier ging, machte sie einen Abstecher zum Frachtraum. Sie mußte mit Icheb reden. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle für ihn natürlich nicht einfach abstellen, aber sie war fest entschlossen, Ichebs Gefühle so zu akzeptieren, wie sie nun mal waren. Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat sie den Frachtraum. Icheb arbeitete gerade an einer Konsole und stand mit dem Rücken zu Naomi. Als er hörte, wie sich die Türen öffneten, drehte er sich nicht um denn er war sicher, es war Seven, die ihre Schicht in der Astrometrie beendet hatte.

„Hallo Icheb."hörte er auf einmal eine Stimme.

Auf diese Stimme war er nicht vorbereitet. Er hörte sofort auf zu tippen und drehte sich um. Dort stand Naomi und sah ihn an. „Naomi!" rief er. „Geht es Dir wieder gut?"

„Ja, danke, mit mir ist alles okay. Störe ich Dich gerade oder hast Du kurz Zeit?"fragte sie.

„Nein, Du störst nicht."zögernd blickte er Naomi an, er wußte nicht so recht, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte.

Naomi spürte Ichebs Unsicherheit und beschloß daher, schnell zum Thema zu kommen. „Icheb, bitte entschuldige mein kindisches Verhalten, es ist nur... ich mag Dich wirklich unheimlich gerne und ... und... ach ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war, bitte verzeih mir. Sind wir trotzdem noch Freunde?"

Icheb müßte angesichts der letzten Frage lächeln. „Natürlich sind wir noch Freunde. Naomi, es tut mir schrecklich leid, daß ich Dir so viel Kummer bereitet habe, das wollte ich nicht. Ich dachte bloß, ich sage Dir lieber früher, was ich für Dich empfinde, als daß Du Dir falsche Hoffnungen machst."

„Schon gut, es war mir nur wichtig, daß Du weißt, daß es mit leid tut."

Icheb nickte knapp und lächelte dabei.

„Ja äh, ich geh dann wohl mal besser. Bis demnächst!"rief sie und ging zur Tür.

„Naomi!" rief Icheb hinter ihr her und Naomi blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Ja?"

„Wenn Du willst, komm doch wieder in die Astrometrie, mit Dir ist es dort lustiger zu arbeiten."sagte Icheb zögerlich und hoffte, er tat das Richtige.

Auf Naomis Lippen formte sich ein Lächeln. „Wenn der Captain und Seven mich dort noch hinein lassen, gerne. Bis dann also!" erleichtert verließ Naomi den Frachtraum und erreichte wenig später das Quartier ihrer Mutter. Der Doctor hatte Samantha schon angekündigt, daß Naomi auf dem Weg war und Sam saß bereits ungeduldig am Tisch und wartete. Als ihre Tochter endlich kam, lief sie ihr entgegen und nahm sie fest in ihre Arme. „Naomi, willkommen zu Hause!"

„Danke Mom."sagte Naomi und umarmte ihre Mutter.

„Mom!" sagte Naomi schließlich. „Mom, es tut mir leid, daß ich Dich auf der Krankenstation so angeschrieen habe, kannst Du mir verzeihen?"fragte Naomi.

Sam nahm ihre Tochter als Antwort gleich noch mal in den Arm. „Aber natürlich Honey, ich verzeihe Dir doch alles!"

An diesem Abend saßen Sam und Naomi noch lange beisammen und Samantha erzählte ihrer Tochter von ihrer ersten großen Liebe.

„Ich freue mich, daß mit Naomi soweit wieder alles in Ordnung ist." sagte Chakotay und brachte Kathryn die zweite Kugel Kaffeesahneeis.

Glücklich nahm sie ihm den Eisbecher aus den Händen und meinte: „Ja, sie hat ihre erste Enttäuschung wirklich gut verkraftet. Sie arbeitet sogar wieder in der Astrometrie. Seven ist sehr zufrieden mit ihr."

„Und wie sieht's mit Dir aus?"fragte Chakotay.

„Ich natürlich auch, ich kann Naomi schon bald als Ensign auf der Voyager arbeiten lassen, wenn sie so weiter macht."sagte Kathryn und leckte genüßlich das Eis vom Löffel.

Chakotay lachte. „Ich glaube, sie wäre dann der jüngste Ensign in der Geschichte der Sternenflotte."

„Da hast Du wohl Recht. Also gut, ein paar Jahre muß sie noch warten."

Einen Moment saßen sie schweigend auf Chakotays Couch nebeneinander bis Chakotay dann sagte: „Wie wäre es mit Abendessen?"

„Gerne, ich sterbe fast vor Hunger wie Du siehst, soviel Eis esse ich normalerweise nicht."antwortete Kathryn.

„Dann laß uns ins Casino gehen."schlug Chakotay vor.

„Ah, Du willst zur Tat schreiten und unser Geheimnis lüften." neckte ihn Kathryn.

„Ich glaube, es wäre langsam an der Zeit."sagte Chakotay und stand auf. „Kommst Du mit?"

„Natürlich!" rief Kathryn und stand auf. „Nachher fällt es Dir noch ein, mit einem anderen weiblichen Besatzungsmitglied zu Abend zu essen!"

„Na ja, ich hatte ja mal gehofft mit Samantha essen gehen zu dürfen und den Delaney Schwestern und Ensign... aua!"rief er und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle am Oberarm, wo Kathryn ihm gerade reingeboxt hatte.

„Chakotay!" rief Kathryn und schmollte gekonnt.

Chakotay küßte sie zärtlich und sagte dann: „Aber lieben werde ich immer nur eine Frau."Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und beide gingen zum Casino. Die Crewmitglieder, die ihnen unterwegs begegneten, rissen erstaunt die Augen auf, als sie den Captain der Voyager in den Arm des Commanders gekuschelt sahen, sagten jedoch nichts weiter. Auf halbem Weg meinte Kathryn: „Ich glaube, das reicht schon, Chakotay, laß uns wieder umkehren, bis morgen weiß es eh das ganze Schiff."

„Da könntest Du Recht haben, aber ich wollte eigentlich etwas essen!"

„Dann komm mit in mein Quartier, ich repliziere uns etwas leckeres und der Nachtisch wird ein Überraschung."sagte Kathryn schmunzelnd.

„Überredet." sagte Chakotay sofort und dachte begierig an den Nachtisch...


End file.
